


Hi, I'm trouble.

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry/non-helpful Scott, Coach Finstock - Freeform, Cupcake - Freeform, Danny is back, F/M, FU Jackson, Jackson is back, Minor Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Peter Hale/Lydia Martin, No Hayden, Sorry Isaac, allison is alive, heartbroken, nobody likes Liam, scott hates you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: Imagine being Scott McCall's, the true alpha's little sister and you have fallen head over heels for his best friend, but all he can think of is Lydia, so you make him notice you. But then life happens.PS: I DON'T HATE LIAM, I just like screwing with his character in this :)





	1. naked in front of him with "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave suggestions to this story on the comments below

"If you want a ride you need to be done in 10 minutes, and you haven't even eaten" Scott came to your door to rush you  
"5 minutes, then I'm done" i said

10 minutes later  
"We are leaving now Y/N!" Scott yells at the front door  
"I'm ready" you walk to the door, with your hair curled and done your make-up perfectly and you are wearing 5 inch heels and a beautiful summer dress, the glory of living in California, you can wear them all year.

It was the first day of high school for you. You had spent everyday of the summer vacation dreaming of this day, and since you are officially now in high school it also means that you are not a little kid anymore, which means that since today, you are officially now on high school guys's radar, especially his...

"Hi Stiles" you say while lashing your eyelashes and smiling  
"Get in, we are gonna be late" Scott says  
"Gosh Scott" you roll your eyes  
Stiles starts the car and your trip to school begins  
"So Stiles how..." you are cut off by the great Scott 'the greatest creature who ever lived'  
"Have you heard from Allison?" Scott asked straight away  
"All I heard was that Lydia Martin was single, this will be the year I will get on her radar and sweep her off her feet" Stiles announces loudly. And slowly this day is becoming the worst one ever. You start to look at your hair and make up from the rear view mirror and thinking what will this actually be.  
"Hey Y/N can you move your head a little, I can't see the rear" Stiles asks and you move and roll your eyes.

At school you start to look around and the only person you recognize is Allison Argent, so you immediately go talk to her.  
"Allison, hi!" you say  
"Hi Y/N, I haven't seen you in so long" she replied  
"I just had the worst car ride ever"  
"Stiles talking about Lydia must be killing you" Allison was the only person who had realized your feelings for Stiles. You could literally stand naked in front of him with "I love you" painted on your body and he wouldn't still understand  
"I dolled up for him, but he just doesn't get it. I wore these stupid heels, and let my hair grow all summer to look as feminine as I could and still nothing" you complain  
"Hi girls -" this strange guy comes to you and Allison and puts his hands on your shoulders  
"-how's it going" the guy asks  
"we are great" Allison answers, and me and her turn around  
"Who's the new hottie?-" he looks at Allison and turns to me "-I don't think we've met, I'm Lahey, Isaac Lahey" he says and kisses your hand  
"Scott's little sister" Allison answers for you before you have a chance  
"I thought Scott's sister was ugly and not hot at all or that's what they said" he says and looks at you  
"Actually... you know what, you are really cute-" you compliment him with a big smile "- do you wanna do something later?"

You never had any close friends when you were growing up, so when you were a kid your dad used to bring you work with him, and Melissa thought it was important that you saw both of your parents after their split, you were with your dad a lot, so you learned few interrogation techniques, and you grew up being pretty good at getting people do what you wanted them to.

"Hell yeah!" Isaac agreed straight away  
"Awesome" you say with a flirty smile, you slide your hand on his chest before you leave and try to find your class.  
"You do know she plays with people for fun, right?" Allison tries to warn him  
"Sure, totally" he is not paying attention on her, he is just looking after you

After school you are waiting for Scott and Stiles at Stiles's jeep. You are sitting on the hood, with your legs crossed.  
"Why are you sitting on that piece of crap car's hood? I got a Porsche right over there" this light blue eyed guy with a sharp jawline said. You could see miled away that this guy was full of himself and spoiled and arrogant.  
"I'm waiting for someone, with a crappy car" you answer him as you put section of your hair behind your ear  
"You can wait for that someone who may never get you anywhere with that, thing" he said  
"Are you recommending that instead of waiting for someone I know, I'd get a ride from a stranger, whose name I don't even know" you start to flirt with him a little  
He walks closer to you and whispers "you in or out?" placing his hand on your thigh

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no -" Stiles rushes to 'save' you "- Jackson... she is 15 and Scott's sister -" Stiles says and points you, you roll your eyes "- you... why are you sitting on my jeep?"  
You look at Stiles for a while and hop of the hood "bye Stiles" you say and take Jackson's hand and walk to his Porsche "I'm in" you say and kiss his cheek, and you turn to wave goodbye to Stiles as you sit to the front seat.


	2. you watched porn with my baby sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jackson dropped you off Scott and Stiles were waiting at the porch for you, and Allison with them, knowing that Scott and Allison broke it off in bad terms this had to be good

"How did you know my favorite food was Italian?" you asked him  
"I didn't it was just my favorite so thought I'd give it a shot" he said  
"Good shot -" only couple minutes before your driveway so you decide to mess with him a bit "- you seem like a nice guy, I'm surprised you are driving this kind of a car"  
"What do you mean" he is confused  
"you know, when in the movies big shots have these expensive watches and promote themselves"  
"yeah"  
"It's almost like they are overcompensating their lack of member-size or because they are really insecure of themselves-" you say when you are at your driveway "-thanks for the ride and dinner, see you at the game on Saturday" before you leave the car you kiss his cheek. He just continues to drive without any impression on his face.

As you step out of he car, you notice Scott and Stiles sitting on the porch.  
Stiles walks up to you yelling "you idiot, what's wrong with you?!"  
"I have no friends, my brother's and idiot, my brother's friends are idiots, I'm afraid of guys in those hot dog costumes, after our dad left I've kind of had fear of abandonment..."  
"oh...that was a rhetorical-question, but good to know" Stiles said and stepped back with embarrassment glowing in his face.  
"Y/N are you hungry?" Scott didn't know what to say, so he ignored it until later tonight as always  
"I already ate. We had Italian" you answer

Allison stepped forward from behind Scott  
"Do you need help getting ready for your date?" she asked  
"Date? Who? Jackson?" Scott and Stiles asked at the same time and after realizing that they turn to each other with a strange look and say: "nice bro" and they have that strange look again  
"I completely forgot, yes please" you thank god Allison showed up

You and Allison walk up to your room  
"Jackson? Really Y/N?" she asks  
"I don't know why -" you turn the radio on so that Scott won't hear you talking "-Stiles just showed up and was like 'I forbid this' and my first instinct was just to go... I guess it was nice to get some attention from him besides 'move you're blocking the mirror' or 'where is Scott' "  
"How about this one!" Allison suggested a dress for you to wear, but it was just mainly for Scott to hear so that he won't show up and ask what's going on  
"I love it! Thanks Allison!" you thanked her very loudly so that he can hear you all the way downstairs

*knock knock*  
"Isaac? Did we have plans tonight?" Scott asks Isaac all confused  
"Nope" he answers simply

Stiles rushes to the door and looks at Scott like 'that's the guy'. Scott and Stiles both turn to Isaac and they push him to sit at the couch between them.  
"What are your intentions with my/his sister" they say at the same time  
"A dinner and a movie?" Isaac suggests, he is getting a little anxious  
"She already ate" Scott says  
"Italian" Stiles adds

"A movie?" Isaac tries again  
"A porn movie?" Stiles suggests  
"Try again" Scott says  
"I was gonna let her choose the movie... I can't help if she chooses, that kind of a movie..." Isaac is starting to panic  
"To think of it, she does choose that type of movies" Stiles says  
"What? Have you watched porn with my baby sister?" Scott asks Stiles  
"We were waiting for you and Allison from your date and she was about to watch a movie I asked if I could join until you would come, so I let her choose the movie while I made popcorn and it was quite pornographic, you know I should have known from the name... The sex and the city" Stiles quickly explained  
"That is porn?" Scott asked  
"I thought those women complained just all that time" Isaac added  
"There were boobs too, just randomly boobs and sex" Stiles said, he seemed still shocked about that movie  
"If you are going to watch a movie, these are allowed: The notebook, The godfather, 50 shades of grey" Scott said  
"All those three movies involve sex" Stiles mentions  
"What?" Scott says  
"The notebook is literally the movie you watch to get in her pants, the godfather Sonny has sex with a bridesmaid within the first half an hour and 50 shades of grey? It is about a guy who pays women to live with him and be his live-in-sex slave" Stiles clears up Scott's choices  
"Winnie the pooh and that is it" Scott says

You and Allison walk down the stairs.  
You are wearing overall shorts and flower printed crop-top underneath the overalls and converses.  
"Ready?" you ask  
"Totally" he says. He puts his hand on the small of your back but he hears couple of coughs from behind and he lifts his hand up

"What do you want to do?" he asks you  
"I would suggest a movie, but the movies that I like are pretty girly" you say sarcasticly. Isaac just suddenly says "Winnie the pooh it is!"  
"Not that I don't love Winnie the pooh but do you mind if I choose the movie?"  
"Sorry, that was the only movie Scott said was appropriate and Stiles said you liked porn and it was all just a big mess" Isaac explains  
"How sweet, Stiles thinks that the worst I've seen is Sex and the city" you briefly mention  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" Isaac asks  
"Did you know that this week is some special showing of this movie GoodFellas, in the poster there are three guys in suits, can we go see it?" you ask with sparkling eyes  
"Are you sure?" Isaac asked well knowing the type of movie it was  
"It looked nice" you say. Thinking that you are a girly girl he was a little unsure about the movie but it wasn't porn so it would be good enough for Scott

The movie begun and Isaac says "If you get scared just grab my hand or something"  
"For as far back as I can remember I always wanted to be a gangster..." you started to quote this movie perfectly. Isaac couldn't help but smile and put his arm around you, and you started to lean to his shoulder.  
By the end of the movie Isaac turns to you and says "De Niro, Pesci or Liotta fan?"  
"All the above, add Pacino there and it would be almost perfect" you mention.

When you left the theater you run into Jackson  
"Hey Y/N!" he greets you  
"Jackson" you answer  
"Lahey" the disrespect in his voice when he acknowledged Isaac's presence was overwhelming  
"Whittemore" Isaac responded nicely  
"Let me guess, chick flick because your GBF(GayBoyFriend) was feeling sad about being an orphan" Jackson tried to make fun of Isaac  
"Actually up&coming gangster who gets everything but loses his morals and his posessions" you look at Isaac and smile  
"Interesting... How much did you have to pay for her to watch it?" Jackson suggests you being a paid escort  
"She picked the movie" Isaac said while looking at me and smiling. Which causes Jackson to have this weird look on his face, almost like I was an alien.  
You walk up to Jackson and whisper, fully knowing that Isaac will hear because of his werewolf hearing "this is what I meant when I said overcompensating" and he leaves... fast.

He walked you home and you guys actually had a really nice time. When you were finally at your door you said  
"I had a really great time"  
"me too, so when is the next time?" he asks you  
"are you asking me out on a date" you joke

"Never" a voice from the inside said and you both rolled your eyes  
"surprise me" you say.  
You take one step into the stairs and kiss Isaac. The kiss was tender and passionate, not too much tongue.  
You wished him good night and walked in.

When you opened the door, three faces were almost attached to yours  
"How was it?" Allison asked  
"Are you okay?" Stiles asked  
"I'm pretty sure he has a teddy bear fetish" Scott says  
"It was fine, I am great and Scott... really?" is all you say for the rest of the night


	3. Thanks Cupcake

For the rest of the week you were avoiding Isaac. Not because you didn't want to see him, but you didn't know what to say. So you were just chilling with Stiles and Scott, Liam and Mason. You and Mason got along great but with Liam you had little issues. He seemed to just strongly dislike you for some reason. Every time Scott, Stiles and Liam had practices you and Mason would go check out the rest of the team at the field, but in reality you were just looking at Stiles, no matter how many times Jackson glanced at you and Mason couldn't stop looking at Liam.

Saurday, the game day:

The game starts at 6  
You and Mason are sitting at the bleachers, trying to cheer for the team, but you don't know how you missed this at the practices but, your team sucks. So bad.  
"Should we do something?" you ask Mason  
"Totally" Mason and you get up and go talk to your friends.

You try to talk to Coach but he won't listen.  
"Typical" Mason says

You go talk to Isaac, who is sitting on the bench  
"You are losing" you whisper to his ear from behind.  
He turns so he could see who is talking. And when seeing your face, he smiles.  
"I know"  
"Get up!" you start to give orders to him. You seem to get coaches attention, but all he does is observe your situation  
"What?" he looks confused  
"Get up!" you repeat the order, and he gets up  
You grab the collar of his shirt and pull his face close to yours, make intense eye contact:  
"Now you go and win this game" you say without blinking. He starts to walk to the field  
"That's too many players on the field" Coach Finstock screams  
"Take Greenberg out, nobody cares about him" you suggest  
"I like the way you think, girly -" he nods to you and screams "- GREENBERG YOU ARE OUT!"  
"Thanks Cupcake" you say. You remembered the nickname when Stiles and Scott had told you about Coach and how he would like to be called 'cupcake'  
"What did you call me?" he turns to look at you and you flee with Mason as fast as humanly possible. After you have left he starts to smile like a champion. You don't know whether it is because he was called 'cupcake', because Greenberg was off the field or because Isaac was scoring like a player on valentine's day.

After the game, you and Mason go wait for Scott, Stiles and Liam at the locker-rooms. Coach walks past you two on his way to the locker-room but stops to ask you "what did you say to Lahey?", you look at him and show with your finger to come closer. "All you got to do is look pretty, wear high heels so high that every step hurt and a little dress and thing just... come to you"¨  
"Really? I should probably try that..." Coach looks surprised and looks like he might do it.  
You turn to Mason and you place a bet: in the next game he'll be wearing high heels and a short dress  
"ten bucks says he'll do it" you say  
"you're on" he answers and you shake on it

Guys are finally ready and you are about to head to the party:  
"Allison's dad wants to talk to me. I'll see you there" Scott says

Isaac comes out of the locker room, stops to look at you  
"What did you think?" He asks you  
"I'm impressed" you say while smiling  
"And?" he keeps going  
"You did great -" you start looking at his lips and pulling both ends of his scarf "-and if it all goes by the plan, Coach will be wearing high heels and a short dress for you next game"  
"How much did I miss?" he asks  
"me? Hopefully a lot" you had a cute enough comeback for him to lean in and kiss you.

"Guys. Party. Lydia. Drunk. Stiles. Chance." Stiles interrupted your moment  
"I should get going" you say  
"Thank you!" Stiles says loudly and sarcastically  
"See you there?" Isaac asks you  
"Perhaps" you respond and give him a little kiss on the cheek

At the car:  
"C'mon Y/N was that really necessary?" Stiles asks  
"Yes it was. You won, didn't you" you comment  
"But all that cutesy, lovey stuff"  
"Are you jealous?" you belittle  
"No... I just... if Scott had been there... He would have kicked his ass" Stiles tries to form sentences, very poorly  
"Just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean everyone should stop" you make a smart ass comment that you immediately regret  
"You think that I'm not.. wait a minute. Are you having sex?" Stiles turns to you in shock  
"No! Besides my potential sex-life is none of your business" you turn your defense on

"Guys, we can walk" Mason says from the back seat  
"We should walk" Liam continues  
"No. We are almost there -" Stiles says and turns back to you "- we are not done". You roll your eyes


	4. you are so beautiful, and so tiny

As soon as the car stops Mason and Liam jump out of the car  
"So, are you going to find Isaac?" Stiles asks  
"What do you care? It's not like we are close in any way, you are mainly just Scott's friend" you start to walk towards the beach where the party is  
"For your information, Scott is closest thing I have to a brother, and you being his sister, makes you kind of a sister-figure" Stiles catches up to you  
"Then is this your, 'I am worried about you, young lady. No drinking or fun of any kind' -speech  
"No" he says and starts to rub the back of his neck and looks the other way  
"And not that it concerns you. I'm letting Isaac come to me if he wants to. I'm not forcing anyone" you answer his previous question  
"If I don't remember wrong, that is exactly what you said when you were younger and made me and Scott take you to the store and buy you a pizza" Stiles tries to prove that he cares  
"You did pay for my pizza. Although I'm pretty sure that the guy behind me would have paid for me if you hadn't showed up" you say and smile and keep walking  
"Of course he would have. That is the afternoon my dad arrested him for pedophilia" he was trying to make a point but you couldn't help but look around. You couldn't see Scott or Allison

You take off your heels off and pick them up. You walk up to Stiles and whisper to his ear "catch me if you can". You sprint off towards the beach. When you reach the beach you hide in the crowd.  
You turn around to look for Stiles, but you can't see him. Maybe he doesn't like games, you think to yourself and go find something to drink.

Instead of finding a drink you find Jackson, drunk. You try to rush away but he catches up to you  
"Do you really think I'm trying to overcompen-whatever?" he asks, but you can barely make up his words  
"Honestly? Yes" he grabs your arms and you can feel the bruises forming  
"Jackson. That kinda hurts.. like a lot" you are in pain, but he steps closer that you can smell the booze in his breath  
"I'm not. I can prove it. I am very large. I can show you" he tries to convince you  
"I'm fine.. I believe you" you say, still in very much pain  
"No, I mean that I need to show you -"he starts to shake you and your other skin moving while being held down from your arm, it adds to the pain  
"I don't want to see it" you start to pull your head further from his head but you raise your speaking volume  
All of a sudden he stops talking and just starts to stare at you "Wow, you are so beautiful, and so tiny. You look so kissable"  
You start to look around and turning your head  
"I'm kinda seeing someone" you say and he releases you from his hands and takes a few steps back  
"Who? I will kill him, I swear to god" he says loudly  
"You don't need to kill anyone, really. Don't kill anyone" you try to get through his thoughts

"There you are. I was looking for you all over" Isaac came to you and wrapped his hands around your waist  
"Hi" you say, hoping Jackson won't attack him  
"Lahey? You are with Lahey?" he asks you and takes a step towards you two  
"Yes, she is" Isaac gets involved. 'This can not end well' you start to think  
"I swear, I will ruin..." Jackson gets cut off by a good-looking familiar looking guy  
"Jackson, let's go -" he says and grabs Jackson with him "-I'm sorry. I lost him about twenty minutes ago and I got to take him home. I'm Danny by the way" he says, the last part was meant to you  
"Y/N, nice to meet you" you wave to him but he doesn't see you

"What happened?" Isaac is worried because last time he witnessed you talking to Jackson, it didn't go so well  
"Nothing, I'm kinda cold" you try get him to give his coat to you, in case the bruises start to show  
"Of course" he says and hands you his coat. Thank god he got the hint, it would have been awkward if he had gone after Jackson to kick his bottom to so far, I can't really say  
"Have you seen Stiles?" you ask, as you and Isaac walk the waterline  
"I don't think so" he thinks for a while  
"We got here together and I lost him and it is Stiles... so you probably can see where I'm going with this" you explain  
"I know exactly what you mean, I've seen him practice. It's not pretty" Isaac chuckles

You go looking for Stiles around the beach.  
He is sitting on the ground about 10 feet away from everyone.  
"Do you mind if I go talk to him?" you ask Isaac  
"Are you asking for my permission to go?" he is confused  
"Yes. Don't get used to it" you laugh a little

"Stiles?" you walk up to him, and place your shoes next to you  
"She didn't even notice me" he is looking into emptiness  
"There are others"' you say awkwardly  
"This one is special. She is beautiful, has long hair, full lips, 5'3, green eyes, smart, wears dresses and high heels and ever since we were kids, she has always been the fantasy for me" Stiles says, not even looking at you. It hurts you when he lists the qualities of his perfect woman and almost every single one of them fits you, could be about you.  
"Fantasies are never as great as the real thing, especially if you've held on to that fantasy for years" you are giving the prep-talk for yourself at the same time

"Sorry Isaac, I have to do this" you whisper quite loudly, hoping he will hear and will not see but Stiles won't notice

You grab Stiles's face  
"There are many other's who would be lucky to get you"  
"How many?" he asks  
"So many. Like more than you can even count" you try to reassure him  
"I can count really high" he says  
"I know. You have helped me with math for years" you smile

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you" he says  
"What?" you completely forgot you told him to chase you  
"We can't do any romantic stuff or that lovey, cutesy things -" he keeps talking and now you are getting confused  
" -Besides you are with Isaac, it wouldn't be fair -" you listen to him patiently  
" -When did you grow up and got all pretty? -" you felt inside that you should interrupt him but you didn't  
" -Scott will be so pissed and Isaac will probably kill me but who cares, right? I'm going to hell anyways" he finishes his monologue  
He takes your hands from his face and puts them down.  
Places his other hand behind your neck, places his lips over yours and kisses you. For about 10 seconds and you pull your face back.  
"Stiles?"  
"Y/N?"  
"We should go" you suggest  
"Where?" he asks you  
"Home" he has been shot down now twice in one night. And he is still able to drive so you got to get him home.

You go quickly find Isaac to tell him that Stiles needs to get home and since he is your ride, you have to go too. Isaac is understanding and thankfully didn't see the kiss.

At the car:  
"I don't approve other guys jackets in my car besides it is really hot in here" Stiles says  
"I'm fine with this coat" you say, 'and it is covering the bruises Jackson caused'  
"No, take it off. I don't care if that is a dating ritual, giving clothes to one-another but my car, my rules"  
"Stiles, I'm keeping the coat" you repeat  
"Y/N, listen to uncle Stiles. Take your relationship symbol off"  
You can't help but take the coat off. Gladly all the guys you know are very ignorant and he doesn't notice anything.  
"Better?" you ask  
"Yes" he answers and is proud of himself.

It is all good until you are at your house, you are at the porch opening the door and the porch-light hits you  
Stiles looks at your arms and asks "What is that?"  
"Nothing" you answer and try to open the door with your key  
"Nothing? You have huge bruises covering your arms, they weren't there at the game" he says and just turns the handle opening the door  
"It wasn't even locked?" you stop listening to Stiles and start to look over the house


	5. You are not even listening are you?

"You are not even listening are you?" he runs behind you  
"Nope -" you answer and walk upstairs. Stiles quickly closes the door  
"- mountain ash is in the drower" you tell Stiles so just in case if someone supernatural is in the house it can't get out.  
Stiles pours the mountain ash at the doorway

 

You both are upstairs and hear noises from Scott's room.  
You both barge in there. "Allison?" you ask  
"Scott?" Stiles asks  
"Oh my god" you and Stiles both scream realize what's happening in there and rush to your room.

 

In your room: After you both are starting to recover from what you have just witnessed. You put a quite large sweatshirt over your dress. Stiles starts to look around and looking at your stuff.  
"What are you doing?" you wonder  
"I don't think I've ever been inside your room. It smells better than Scott's room" he says  
"You have walked past it many times when the door has been open" why is he looking at your room as it was the first time he has seen a girls room. Oh my god! This is the first girl's room he has ever been in!  
"I know, it's just like we've always walked past it but never really seen it -" he walks to your book case and sees books from Candice Bushnell to Mario Puzo.  
"- interesting..." he says, but doesn't say more  
"Are you gonna continue your sentence or not?" you ask. This felt like he was judging you from really up close.  
"I just didn't think you knew about these -" he says and picks up a copy of 'The last don' from your book case  
"I know a lot of things -" you belittle him "-not just about Carrie Bradshaw or 'porn' as you had politely described it'  
Stiles stops next to your bed, lays down and looks under it. "This is where Scott keeps his important things. -" he pulls out a large box "- I guess it's a family thing"  
"If I were you I wouldn't look in there" you warn him but he has already opened the box.

 

You rush to get a little box from the back corner and say: "this one is personal. Very personal". You sit on the bed and place it next to you.  
He picks up a book, you had forgotten was in there. He opens it and starts to read: "Hi diary. I got you today for my 10th birthday. Stiles was over today and played with swords..." you quickly grab the book from his hands and say "personal" with an awkward smile  
"Why was there heart above the 'i' in 'Stiles'?" he asks you  
"That's how I wrote 'i' when I was younger" you answer and start to lay on your bed  
"There was no heart above the 'i' in diary" Stiles notifies  
"I don't have all the answers" you say and take your teddy from the box. But under your teddy there is an old picture you had drawn when you were 12. It was you and Stiles holding hands but thankfully you were bad at drawing so they were just stick figure's without names for him  
"I'm gonna go something to drink. Want some?" you can't hear any response so you leave the room because you couldn't handle the embarrassment of Stiles going through your stuff.

 

In the kitchen, Scott and Allison are waiting for you.  
"Listen Y/N..." Allison starts  
"We feel that what you saw, or think you saw.." Scott continues  
"Doesn't represent how things are between us" Allison finishes

 

You silently walk to the fridge and get couple of sodas  
"Oh my god!" you hear from upstairs and rush back to your room  
You are at your door but you are terrified to walk in, but you do it anyway  
"Hey Stiles" you say carefully  
"You and me... we have to talk" he says while holding the newest edition of your diary.  
"Where did you get that?" you ask, knowing well it wasn't in the box  
"Inside of your mattress" he answers as he keeps reading  
"Why would you look inside my mattress?"  
"Why wouldn't I. It's a bad place to hide things" he says  
"Nobody was looking in there before you, so I'm going to say it was a good place" you say and grab the diary out of his hands  
"Was that real? What happened?" he asks  
"Was what real?" "July 24th, third paragraph" he asks.  
You turn the pages until you find the 24th of July. The third chapter... Of course he would find the very accurately written description of the first sex dream you had of him... You can feel your heart race rising higher and higher  
"Maybe... it was just a dream anyways... and we are not talking about this, ever -" you say "-good night Stiles" you put on a forced smile

"We were gonna talk about the party" he remembers  
"Good night Stiles" you repeat. Stiles starts to walk towards the door but turns fast around  
"When are we gonna talk?" he asks but you won't answer.  
After Stiles leaves, you start to stuff your things back to the box and to think a new hiding place for your diary.

You notice Isaac's coat on the bed. 'Maybe he need it back'-excuse to ask him to come over, could actually be a good idea after tonight.  
"Wanna come over?" you message him, with a coat emoji  
"Be there in 10" he replies

You pull your sleeves up and start to cover them with make-up

You hear him on the door.  
The mountain ash is still there, you realize and run to let him in

"Hi" you say and break the mountain ash wall from the door  
"Why is there mountain ash on your door?" he asks  
"no reason" you say and drag him into your room

"Did you want to talk or something?" he asks  
"We are going to watch a movie and then we are going to do anything you want. Anything." you say emphasizing the word 'anything'  
"Anything... -" he starts to think  
"- What are we watching?" he starts to smile


	6. Right before his eyes.

"It was the middle of the night and after the day I had, I was glad to just lay in Isaac's arms, he was warm and just the feel of another human was enough for me. Until around 2am, I couldn't just stay still. I had to go get some air, and he was too tired so I went alone. Although I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't have wanted to go anyways."  
"So, have you always liked being alone?" the therapist asked  
"Well, yeah... I mean, I do appreciate the time I spent with the people who care about me and all that, but I'm kind of a lone wolf" you answer, making an imaginary pun  
"Did anyone else go with you?"  
"No, I left alone"  
"Did you find this girl on your way to the forest or was she already there?"  
"She was already there, screaming 'don't shoot him' repeatedly"  
"What was the girl's name? Did you know her from somewhere?"  
"Lydia Martin. We both go to Beacon Hills high school"

In the room next to where you were held:  
"Lydia, what happened?"  
"I don't know. I remember leaving my house to get some food, and the next thing I know. I was in the woods with this girl and a man, he looked familiar but don't think I'd recognize him if I saw him"  
"What do you remember about that girl?"  
"I might have seen her at school"  
"Do you know her name?"  
"Y/N something"

In your room:

Someone comes to whisper something to the therapists ear.  
"I hear there was a man with you that night"  
"I didn't see a man -" you say  
"- Is he the one that called the Sheriff?" you ask  
"We don't know."  
"Can I speak with him?" you ask, you trust Sheriff Stilinski more than this therapist  
"I'm not quite sure that it's a good idea, he is under a lot of stress because of losing a friend"  
"As he lost a friend, I lost a father. So, I'd like to talk to Sheriff"

The therapist left the room to go get Stilinski. It took him around fifteen minutes to get to the room that you were in.  
"Can I go home?" you ask as soon as he walks through the door  
"No... You are underage and we can't let you out without an adult supervisor"  
"How about Scott?" you really don't want to be here  
"He is not 18 yet, I am waiting for Melissa to return my calls"  
"She is working early or early... how ever you take it"  
"How about Scott and Stiles? Their combined age is almost twice the required" Sheriff starts to look at you as if you were making up excused not to be punished.

Taking a little break from talking, you had tears in your eyes  
"My father just died, if Lydia was right he had two bullets in him, one shot to his lung and another to finish the job with a bullet between his eyes. And just hearing how she screamed as if she was in his place 'don't shoot him, don't shoot him' wasn't actually how I hoped to hear about his passing. I know I wasn't physically there, but it felt like I was witnessing him being slaughtered" you say and start to cry. Honestly you weren't actually sad about his death. The man left you, and your family. You were close when you were 8 but after that, it was all down hill from there. He started to be busy during holidays, actually all his free time. You like to tell that you grew apart but really, he left you.  
"I'll call Stiles to come and get you" he says as the tears fall down your cheeks.

He walks to outside but leaves the door open and calls to Stiles  
"Scott's dad died last night."  
"WHAT?!" this one you heard through  
"Y/N was in the woods with Lydia and did in a way see it"  
This time you didn't hear Stiles's response  
"Could you come and take her home?"

In about 10 minutes Stiles came to bring you home. You didn't say a word to anyone, even Stiles.  
At the car Stiles was trying to get you talk about what had happened, or about anything but you kept your mouth shut.  
"So... I heard you were in the woods last night? See any werewolfs?-" he tried to lighten up the mood but you weren't really feeling it. "- I guess not. -"he continued "- how about any girls with strawberry blond hair?" you rolled your eyes at him and turned your gaze back to the window. He really doesn't know when to stop.  
"You don't really feel like talking do you?" he tries again. You just keep your eyes on the window.

At your house Stiles walks you in. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" he tries one last time but you walk straight to your bedroom, where Isaac still lays in your bed.  
"Get out" you say and point to the door  
"Why? What happened?" he couldn't read your mood since you weren't sad but you weren't happy either not even angry. You felt numb.  
"Out" you repeat and leave the room to use the bathroom.

While you are in the bathroom, Isaac leaves and you can hear Scott's heart breaking through the walls. He could always see through peoples flaws, that in the end they meant well but you never developed that skill.

You went back to your bedroom and saw Stiles who was about to come and talk to you, but you shut the door. Right before his eyes.


	7. the pizza you had me pay when you were younger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat angsty too, just warning

For the next weeks or you spoke to no-one, not including some non-helpful comments to Scott and Melissa. You avoided everyone who wanted to be helpful, even in school you sat alone, ate alone and was alone. Isaac tried to talk to you for the first two weeks but you politely walked away whenever you could. Even on your birthday that had passed. Scott and Stiles got worried and tried to even talk to Lydia about what happened in the woods, actually Scott asked, Stiles just watched her closely and it freaked her out but she had no memory of that night. 

After a month Melissa had arranged the funeral with Scott. When the day was finally there, you refused to go. You stayed home. Your remaining family wasn't happy about it but they knew that if they forced you to go, you would just walk away without alarming anyone and stay away for a while. They did not leave you alone though, they left Stiles as a babysitter for you. He wanted to be there to support Scott but it was his special request to have him stay with you.

When you heard the door close, you walked downstairs to get some food, and of course it was empty. You went to put on your coat and was about to leave when you heard:  
"Where do you think you are going, missy?" It was Stiles. You thought he would show up later but apparently he was already there  
"Store" you answered shortly  
"Why?" he asked  
"Mainly for survival. Wouldn't want Scott and Melissa suffer another lost in such a short time" you bitch to him. His eyes rest on you for a while when he sees how little you have eaten in a last month. You had lost around 10 pounds  
"That is not funny, and you know that. If you want to go to the store I'll take you" he got off the couch.  
"Don't get up -" you say and walk to him  
"- I remember you wanted to talk to me about something you read in my diary -" you pushed him back down on the couch. And you sat next to him ad put your legs to his lap  
"- how far did you get reading that story?" you ask as you move your head closer to his  
"Not that far" he says, wondering what is happening  
"I could read that story to you. Or better yet, maybe I'll show you" you whisper to his ear and softly press your lips against his. He caresses your tongue with his. Without even noticing you had mounted him. He was laying in your living room couch with you on top of him making out until he says loudly "Stop!"

You back out, get up and leave.  
"Where are you going?" he quickly gets up and rushes after you  
"Store" you answer and he grabs your arm  
"I'm going with you, I promised Scott  
"I'm going alone" you release yourself from his grab and slam the door in his face 

He opens a door and runs after you, "I'm taking you for pizza, whether you like it or not" and opens the door to his jeep  
"fine" you roll your eyes

At the pizzeria:  
"Two prosciutto, basil & mozzarella pizzas -" he orders, he looks like you are suppose to know what that means "- that was the toppings to the pizza you had me pay when you were younger". You had completely forgotten about that  
You sit at the back corner table, so that Stiles can talk in peace and he wasn't holding anything back.

"Did you know your dad hated my dad?" he started and you already knew this conversation wouldn't end well  
"No" you pretended to care about it  
"Do you know why?" he asked  
"Why Stiles the all mighty"  
"Because my dad was more of a father-figure to Scott than he ever could be"  
"I would have guessed something less predictable like... people like and respect your dad"  
"There was that too, but that's why he hold on to you when you were younger, he still had a chance with you"  
"Until he gave up after 8 years, when he just vanished into thin air" you said and took a sip from your soda  
"He gave up because you didn't need him anymore, you were the smartest kid I knew or still know or that..."  
"Just because I didn't need his help with riding a bicycle or reading is the reason he left me?"  
"He left you because he knew you that after some time you would realize you don't need him..."  
"And he got out first" you finish his sentence  
"You and your dad are actually quite similar, you threw Isaac out before thing got serious"  
"I threw him out because my dad had just died"  
"And you didn't want to talk about it with him or you just used it as an excuse to get rid of him"  
"Or you, just saying you might not want to piss me under these circumstances" you commented to his last sentence

Your pizza had arrived. You hadn't really eaten in days, eaten as a real meal not just an orange or a random fruit.

Out of nowhere Stiles started to open up to you: "you know, when my mom died. I blamed myself for it for a really long time and thought that my dad hated me because of it. She was convinced I was trying to kill her. I haven't told this to Scott but a human can be scared to death... and she was afraid of me. And maybe so much so that she died because of it. FTD causes changes in behavior and personality that maybe he grew too afraid of me. It actually could have been my fault."  
You didn't know what to say except: "I'm sorry"

When you had finished your pizza you started to chitchat  
"Wanna hear something funny" you said with a smirk  
"tell me" he was probably waiting for an actually funny story  
"I'm not even sad, I never even was sad about my dad dying, didn't shed even one tear-" Stiles listened patiently  
"- 'why should I care about a man who left us' i thought but then Scott got really sad and it got me thinking there was something wrong with me..."  
"There is nothing wrong with you" Stiles said and put his hand on mine. This wasn't the Stiles I had known for around 16 years, this Stiles was caring and loving and somehow it reminded me about why I liked him in the first place  
"Of course you would say that. It's either that you promised Scott to watch over me or because you like me"  
"Why wouldn't I like you. You are like a sister to me"  
"Not the like I meant. I meant like me, as in you have feelings for me" you said confidently  
"What are you talking about?" he asks and pretends to be clueless  
"If someone is like a sister, do you kiss them twice from which the second one was actually quite nice -"  
He was left staring at you, with his face so blushed you almost couldn't tell it apart of the red wall from behind him  
"- you are the one that said 'the smartest i know'"


	8. "You'd date Lahey, right?" Coach asks Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd take down the angst, just a little cheer up to this :)

After you two had finished our pizzas we left. Stiles was really quiet. You don't think you have ever seen him this silent for this long.

The next day you did your make-up and hair, you put on a dress and high heels and went to school as nothing had ever happened. You caught up with Mason and exchanged these wondering looks with Stiles. Scott had no idea, he was confused about what his best friend had done to get you to act all normal, what he had been trying to do for a month and it took of Stiles a one afternoon. Of course you and Stiles didn't talk too much, it would have caused some recognizion from Scott.

But you knew that what was about to happen next was essential. Facing Bobby "Coach Cupcake" Finstock...

As you and Stiles were walking to cafeteria you heard a demanding voice  
"YOU! -" you stopped immediately but you were afraid to turn. Suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder  
"-where have you been?!-" you had frozen. Slowly but surely Stiles turned you, so that coach could talk at your face and maybe not yell  
"-what have you done to Lahey?!" you couldn't open your mouth, you just stared at him  
"-you can't do this to me. You can't get his hopes up and just leave for god knows how long, he has feelings you know. You can't suck the life out of him for a time period that is convenient for you and leave him when he is in his early 40's without a word"

"Is still he talking about Isaac?" you whisper to Stiles  
"I don't think he is" Stiles whispered back

Coaches eyes started to water up

"Coach? Are you okay?" Stiles asked him  
"No, I'm not okay... she got my hopes up and she left and depending on how she would have succeeded, I might had even given you a chance to blow my whistle!"  
"His actual whistle, around his neck, not the other one" Stiles cleared up what Coach said loudly and quickly  
"I only have one whistle" coach said to Stiles  
"Sorry Coach" Stiles says and sneaks away and leaves you alone

"You better undo, what you did to Lahey. -" he points his finger at you "-our team sucks and for a while it didn't. But now it sucks again. Do you know why it is?" he asks you  
"Have you thought about wearing dress and heels?" you ask with an innocent smile  
"Don't get me started on that, you missy" he says with a twitch in his eye  
"Did you... hmm... did you actually do that?" your day just got a hell of a lot better  
"....no.-" he says and looks the other way "-maybe. It is irrelevant. You wrecked my team once, you better fix it" he points his finger at you again

"You hungry?" Greenberg swoops in and puts his arm around you, what was going on?  
"Okay" is all you can say to his request

"What? Greenberg? How can that -" his hands start to move up and down pointing at Greenberg "- satisfy you but the one I have for you can't? Who else are you sleeping with?!"  
"Coach...?" Liam walks past him

"You'd date Lahey, right?" Coach asks Liam¨  
"Where is this going?" Liam's eyes open up  
"You are quite pretty, do you think he'd notice?" he hugs Liam and starts to cry

After lunch Liam walks up to you guys and says:  
"You left me with a crying Coach!" looking at you.  
You all start to look at each other as if you had heard something that was fake  
"He... what?" Stiles asks you  
"He asked me if I'd date Lahey and told me I was pretty"  
"Is it just me or is everyone else attractive towards gay guys but me?" Stiles started to pout  
"Pretty much" Mason commented and Stiles looked even more hurt

When school had ended for you, you were sitting once again on the hood of Stiles's jeep and for the first time in a long time, you actually saw Isaac. You could tell he noticed you, he smelled you and felt your presence.

You took out your phone and texted Isaac: "heey"  
he answered "hi"  
"what's up?"  
"I'm going on a date, can't really talk"  
"later?" he didn't answer to this message.


	9. Scott, look Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short

The next day at school:

"By the way Mason, you owe me ten bucks" you remembered the bet about Coach and high heels  
"I was hoping that your angst-stage isolation would have erased past bets" he says and hands you the 10 bucks

You see Isaac walking past

"I should really talk to him. At least apologize if nothing else" you say and lean against your locker  
"You really can't be blamed for acting like that. Your dad did just die like a month ago" he is being emphatic  
"I just have this weird feeling that I should talk to him. But I'm pretty sure we could still be friends, our 'thing' lasted only for a week"  
"Sometimes a week is all it takes" he says as Liam walks past  
"I don't know. There just is something about him... -" you start to think about yesterday " -wanna hear something weird?"  
"Always" Mason seems interested  
"Even Coach kinda ships us... he kept a whole speech about it to me yesterday, in front of Stiles"  
"How's it going with him by the way?"  
"I don't know. After we kissed whatever I might have felt for him in the past, is slowly fading away. Maybe I was only pretty much in love with him because I didn't know him... does that make any sense?" you roll your eyes and laugh a little on top

"Y/N... you might want to run away now when you still have a chance -" Mason freezes and is staring at Scott walking towards you. You immediately stop breathing as if that would stop Scott from seeing you  
"- never mind just run, now!" Mason rises his voice but you are too terrified to move. Besides it's not like you could avoid the speech from your brother, with whom you live with  
"What about Stiles?" Scott looks at Mason with his alpha eyes  
"I know nothing" Mason says and flees from the scene

"Did you just say you kissed Stiles?" Scott asked with his 'I am your big brother, answer me' - voice  
"Who cares about the past... It has been so long since it happened" you say and try what Mason did but unlike him. You failed  
"How long?" Scott asks with his eyes glowing red

You see Stiles walk past  
"Scott, look Stiles" he turns his head and you flee.

"Stiles!" Scott grabs him, his voice was not happy and leaves with him

Next class you have is economics, and of course Coach Cupcake has chosen to teach the class about risk and reward  
"if you take a risk on somebody, for example a player on the team. Let's just say a random player like a Lahey. You might be taking a risk if you date the guy but here has to be some perks. He might be a puppy who will do what you want him to"- you start to giggle after Cupcake calls Isaac a puppy "- is there something you find funny about mr Lahey, he is the best player on the team"  
Liam coughs from the back row  
"Have you always been on this class Dunbar?" he asks as he hadn't known that  
"Yeah, coach" he says and rolls his eyes  
"Who knew -" he says under his breath. But then he keeps up the lecture "-he might be easy to get whipped, or... or a great lover"

Someone knocked on the door and coach went to open.  
It was Scott and Stiles  
"It's a family emergency, Y/N needs to come with us" Scott says  
"Looks like you got out easy -" coach says, looking a little pissed, which wasn't shocking, that's how he usually look  
"- but think about it. It would be sweet to tell your two kids and a dog you and your husband were high school sweet hearts" he said fast when i closed the door

"Do I even wanna know what that was about?" Stiles asks  
"Do you remember yesterday when we were going to cafeteria and Cupcake stopped us, it's still about that"  
"Shouldn't he get over that already -" he starts to rub the back of his neck "- I mean it was like a month ago and if something was gonna happen don't you think that if it would have happened, it would have had happened already I mean... -" Stiles makes these weird hand gestures as he speaks but realizes that both me and Scott are looking at him as if he was nuts  
"- you see my point there was that if Y/N had feelings for Isaac she wouldn't had thrown him out when your dad died and would have talked it through with him, she didn't threw me out... I mean... you just told me... you actually didn't say anything to me, just slammed a door to my face" and again you and Scott just looked a him thinking 'WHAT?!'  
"Stiles? Let's go..." Scott says


	10. way to go Scott, now you've made things just awkward

At the car:

"...It's just that, what even is so special about Isaac?" Stiles still hasn't stopped ranting about Isaac and how 'wrong' he is for you, you were near your drive way

Scott stops Stiles and asks: "Stiles... do you like my sister?"  
Stiles turns to look at you and starts to blush strongly. "I don't really think about her like that... -" Scott can hear his heartbeat rising as he says that "- and it's your sister, her sex appeal is almost on the same level as yours, I mean of course it's still higher than yours because she is a girl with boobs and some curves and some other parts, some might think during nights when you can't sleep. Which I don't, way to go Scott, now you've made things just awkward"  
"Yeah... I'm the one that made things awkward" Scott rolled his eyes

At your driveway you leave the car and go straight up to your room, since they didn't really have any good reason to get you home with them.

"If you want to date my sister it's fine. Just shut up!" Scott said and held his forehead  
"Why would I want to date your Y/N?" Stiles asks and awkwardly messes up his sentence  
"You have been ranting about her for days, you just spoke for 30 minute car ride about how she and Isaac are wrong for each other..." Stiles cuts Scott off  
"Because they are. Isaac is evil AND you know that I have an eye for evil people" Stiles explains his 'reasons'  
"I know you kissed her" Scott rolls his eyes  
"Oh... what else did she say?" Stiles blushes and it was highlighted on his pale skin  
"Something about being 'pretty much in love with you'" Scott got up from the car to get inside  
"Really? Are you serious? For how long?" Stiles's eyes widen up and his heartbeat starts to rise again  
"Didn't say, but when I asked her about it, she said it happened long time ago"  
"Was she talking about the first time or...?" Stiles asked  
"How many times? -" Scott asked. Stiles pulled Scott's door close and was about to start driving but Scott grabbed the door handle and Stiles didn't want to lose his jeep's handle "- first time was at the party after Lydia kinda didn't even notice my existence and the second time was the day of your dad's funeral" Stiles said and banged his head to the steering wheel

After about five minutes of head banging Scott sat next to him in the jeep and asked the serious question: "Do you have feelings for Y/N?"  
While looking at his best friends dark brown eyes, he couldn't lie "yeah... I think I do"

10 years later

You are on your way back to Beacon Hills, in the car with you is your fiancé  
"It's a reunion, it's not that bad" you try to reassure him  
"We know that he will be happy about this, but how about you-know-who..." he worries  
"How about we just stop worrying about it and focus on the wedding" you take cross your fingers with his  
"I thought that you were trying to stop the worrying, not encourage it" he snarks at you  
"I can not believe I'm marrying an idiot" you say sarcastically

When you are at your old house, Melissa and Noah are waiting for you at the door  
"You have grown so much" she hugs you  
"I haven't grown since was 14" you roll your eyes  
"And you, even more handsome than the day I met you" she hugs your fiancé, actually she doesn't know about your engagement. You haven't seen your mom in 8 years and this news wasn't something you wanted to tell her over the phone  
"So, is Scott here yet?" you ask  
"He called about 10 minutes ago that he'll be right over. He'll just have to close the animal clinic for today" she says and invites you in

"I guess we should go clean up from the drive from NYC" you say and take your hubby up to your room

"I'm here" you can hear Scott yell from the door and you rush to give him a hug.  
You lead Melissa, Noah and Scott in to the living room

"Before you start your questioning about NYC and my life choices or whatever you had in mind. I'd like to tell you something, actually we are both quite excited about this..." you get cut off by your mother who immediately says "you are pregnant!"  
"no" you decline her suggestion  
Your hubby takes the lead "on the 14th of text month, we are getting married. In here, Beacon Hills and we were hoping that you wouldn't be a big issue for you to attend"  
"And Scott, I know this is a bit hard time for you, since you and Lydia just broke up again, but we hope it won't be too hard for you"  
"Trust me, it won't be any trouble. I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't bring that up" he says and comes to hug you  
"You and Lydia broke up? She was such a lovely girl... Did she want more out of life than just a veterinarian?" Melissa asked  
"Thanks Y/N.." Scott thanked you sarcastically

When Melissa was done crying over Scott's break up with Lydia she made you some food and you went to bed.

As you lied on your old bed with our fiancé and his arms around you  
"Do you remember us laying here when we were teenagers?" he asked you  
"Vividly, yes" you answer and flash him a smile  
"Do you remember when coach was threatening us?" he asks you  
"Definitely, who knew coach cared about some teenagers dating-life that much" you smile and bare your face in his chest  
"You do know that our team was on it's peak when our class was playing, so that coach will be there"  
"We've dealt with worse" you smile, give him a kiss and fall asleep


	11. we are going to start this thing, might as well start is right

As the evening of Scott's class reunion approached them, you started to think about the past. How coach was impressed with you after one game and tormented you for your time in high school, how Mason finally found love with a senior boy named Danny, how you and Stiles tried to date for a while but it got too weird after taking each others virginities, how you and Isaac made up and how Stiles hated Scott after he started to date Lydia, although it hasn't been great to this day for those two.

Lydia had this weird interest with supernatural after discovering that she is a banshee, and she went to see Derek Hale if he knew something but she discovered his uncle Peter. But she never told Scott about her meetings with Peter and when she finally came clean to him. She had been hooking up with him for over a year, of course you'd expect Scott to be angry about it but he had been hooking up with Allison on the side. They had a weird four-way for 5 years until Lydia told Scott that now that they are grown ups, they should start acting like that and that's how their on-off relationship started.

As what comes to you and Stiles. He came out as bi-sexual after he had one drunken night with Ethan. You and Stiles tried again later when he confessed his love to you, finally but it just didn't feel right to limit his options. Until one night at the pub you had plan to meet each other to catch up when he was attending a law enforcement conference in NYC

But he never came for you. He claimed that the conference got so hard that he had to go to sleep, but you were early at the pub, sitting at the bar. You saw him walk through the door and after a while taking out his phone and texting that he can't come, because of him being too tired. So if it wasn't for that he had to be too nervous or something. Now it had been four years since you've seen or even heard from each other, not counting whatever Scott has occasionally mentioned. So this reunion was kind of a big deal.

But the main reason you came with Isaac to his reunion was to thank coach 'Cupcake' Finstock, he might be the main reason you eventually got together.

After Stiles had left the pub. You saw Isaac coming from the backroom and he saw you. At first you couldn't remember his name but you recognized his dark brown curly hair and his sharp jawline.  
"What are you doing in the big city?" you asked Lahey as you were playing with the straw on your drink  
"Teachers conference, how about you?" he answered looking mysterious as always  
"I live here now, I'm actually working at that building" you answered with a bitter smile and point to the building on the right  
"So are you skipping work now or what?" he tries to be sneaky since your school attendance was a little shaky, although not that he had any reasons to complain  
"I have flexible hours" you say as you move your from blocking your face  
"You have the boss wrapped around your finger, nice" he smirks  
"It may surprise you that I have earned my success, not by manipulation or whatever you are suggesting" you rub his shoulder  
"Can't really blame me for expecting that, now can you?"  
"What do you mean?" you ask him as you stare at his beautiful blue eyes  
"C'mon, the first time coach laid his eyes on you, you had this weird power over me, and even he was impressed, he is almost never impressed, by anything"  
"weird power over you? -" you roll your eyes and smile "- I'm not buying that"  
"I don't know what it was. Almost like you had this hold of me, and basically the message that was left in my brain was you can't fail this -"he said as he pushed the hair off your face with his fingers "- to this day, that is still stuck in my brain. It was one of the reasons that I became a teacher. Having that much impact on someone's life"  
"Are you sure it wasn't just that if you failed I knew many ways to kill you without getting caught?" you joked  
"Maybe that too" he chuckled

You had a 'couple' of drinks together and somehow your subject never changed  
"Oh my god, yes. Did he have those classes too where he 'hid messages' on his teaching by that I mean straightly say 'marry that person' " you asked  
" 'you might lose your will to live but you know you had succeeded in landing one of the high school's lookers and die a champion' " he impressionated coach  
"Did you know that he was so impressed with your playing, he thought all you needed was a date, so he even asked Liam to you and coach cried, thinking he could pass as a girl for you"  
"Are you serious? -" he was genuinely surprised "- I've seen Liam naked, I'm pretty sure I'd know the difference"  
"100 percent, Liam was so pissed he had to be hugged by a crying coach"

You laughed the rest of the night and went back to your apartment when the pub closed. 

"This is it, my lovely home -" you say and start to spin around. "- want a tour?"  
"I'm good, but where is your bathroom?" he asks  
"You corner there, it's the door at the end of that hall"  
"I'll be right back" he says and goes to the bathroom

You go and light up candles around your apartment and go grab a bottle of jäger and shot glasses from your booze-cabinet. And as he walks back from the bathroom you open the bottle and pour shots to you and him but as he walks to you, he takes off his shirt and reveals his muscular torso. You stand up and jump on him. He grabs your ass and you wrap your legs around his waist and you place your lips on his. This took you back to your first kiss, with Scott and Stiles listening through the door.  
You moved your lips to his neck and whispered to his ear "the bedroom is through the kitchen" and moved your lips back on his.

As he had carried you to your bedroom, you took out a condom from your nightstand and gave it to him but he said he didn't want it  
"If we are doing this, you are gonna need this" you say and start to kiss his chest  
"Do you remember the first game's after party?"  
"I don't think I'll ever forget it" you say and fall back first on your bed  
"Well, all you wanted to do was watch a movie and then you let me choose whatever I wanted to do with you next -" he has memorized every moment that included you in his life, and for some reason you found it sweet "- and all I wanted to do was just lay there with you"  
"I remember that, it was just what I needed after that day"  
"You with your covered bruises on your arms, it seemed like you hadn't had a chance to do that in a while" he said and wrapped his arms around you  
"You knew about that?" you asked and you could see his eyes getting clearer as if he is letting something big off his chest and the secret had blocked the real shade of blue of his eyes  
"I'm not stupid, you could had as well given me my jacket back on Monday. And I saw them before Í gave it -" he starts to think for a while and asks "did I ever get my jacket back?"  
"I don't think you did, I'm pretty sure I still have it" this makes you smile  
"You know what? I don't think I ever even wanted it back for real" he says and turns to you  
"Good, because it's been 6 years and I'm not giving it back" you lean to his forehead

"I always wondered why all you wanted was just lay there"  
"I just got this feeling that If we are going to start this thing, might as well start is right. As a gentleman"

"I'm sorry I kicked you out" you apologize and he seems surprised about that  
"Are you apologizing? I never thought I'd see the day"  
"Shut up" you say and give him a little push  
"Never" he says and gives you a kiss

Not long after that you both fell asleep and eventually he moved to NYC to be with you and to teach kids. You fell in love with this beautiful man.


	12. Brat. Let the men talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty :)

The reunion day had arrived. You had ironed Isaac's suit and had laid your dress on the bed. All you now had to do was your make up and our hair.

But before the reunion you went to check up on the church if you could get married there and you had to run other business attend to. After you've booked the church you went to have dinner at a Chinese place and took some to your stepdad to the sheriff's station and dropped Isaac off at Derek's loft, you went see how Scott was doing.

Now days Deaton was getting old, so he had Scott work the mornings, as a co-owner, not just a part time employee. Scott his own place now. Two story house with a small backyard and swings. He bought the house, when he and Lydia decided to be grown-ups and planned for a family but after their break-up he hadn't picked himself up to sell the house. whenever you see Scott, he seems to want to live in the past, when his biggest problem was that his best friend made Star Wars references that he didn't understand. Not that the woman he thought was the one he was meant to be with and start a family would leave him to be with the guy who bit him and made him a part wolf.  
He never really gained his best friend fully back but they did still talk, about a lots of stuff but not that closely as before. Stiles felt as Scott betrayed him when he and Lydia got together during the spring break of their senior year. You might even say that when he exchanged Stiles for the girl Stiles had loved since the third grade, his life went all down hill from there.

When you were at Scott's door, you knocked and he came to open with a frown on his face  
"Just let is out, I'm not feeling judgey today" you say and open your arms for a hug and he steps into your arms and breaks out crying.

You walk straight to the kitchen to make some tea. You listen to your brother talk about his break-up and blame himself for the split and all that self-pity you get after a failed relationships. Until suddenly he changes the subject to you  
"You and Isaac? Is that really happening?" he asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"I always saw you ending up with Stiles"  
"Me and Stiles, we tried and it didn't work out and it's actually kind of a funny story that Stiles is the reason Isaac and I got together, I should thank him for it"  
"What?"  
"I was suppose to meet Stiles at this pub in NYC but he stood me up... does it count as being stood up, if the other person shows up but before talking to you, he messages that he can't make it even though you are there"  
"Wait! Is that the law enforcement conference story? Stiles told me about it. He was meant to tell you something 'important' but bailed at the last minute"  
After saying that, Scott led you out and you made plans to meet tonight at his old locker at High School.

You and Isaac were waiting for Scott to come and pick you up. It took him a while longer than you had expected, but eventually he arrived, half an hour later than you had made plans to, but he came.  
"So, love birds... how did you meet?" Scott asked as you hadn't told him the story like a billion times before  
"I have told you that, many times" you say  
"Brat. Let the men talk -" he says disrespectfully towards you but you had some leverage, you weren't worried that he'd go too far "-women, right" Scott joked and looked at Isaac

"Well... it was the first day of school for her, our junior year. -" Isaac started but Scott said "that wasn't the meeting I meant"  
"-ok... It was four years ago. We met in this small pub in New York. I was participating in a teacher's conference and she was suppose to meet your high school boyfriend, the one you betrayed by dating the girl he had loved for his almost entire life. -" Scott cut him off again "it wasn't as bad as you make it sound" and rolled his eyes  
"Really? Because I remember you two losers being inseparable back in the day" Isaac said  
"I don't think we should discuss this here" you try to prevent any hard feeling for your wedding. Or a major werewolf fight in a small car where you were the only one without supernatural healing powers  
"Quiet woman" Scott says, his eyes started to glow and so did Isaac's. 'That is just so great...' you thought to yourself  
"That's my fiancée, have some respect" Isaac defended you  
"She is my sister and I had Stiles's permission to go after Lydia" Scott started  
"Hard to believe, he seemed to be serious with his 10 year plan back then" Isaac responded  
"You know why I got to go after Lydia"  
"I'm not that interested in your couple's dynamic enough to want to know that"  
"Because he wasn't in love with her anymore, he had someone else in mind"  
"Sure, Stiles not in love with Lydia. Sounds real enough"  
"Well he wasn't, he was in love with her -"Scott says and points to you  
"WHAT!?" you and Isaac raise your voice at the same time and turn to each other  
"- and that's why he stood you up at the pub. He was going to tell you but chickened out, so please if I were you. I wouldn't ask him to attend your wedding"  
"C'mon Scott. It has been almost half a decade since that. Hasn't he already found someone else?" you ask and roll your eyes  
"It's Stiles. He has his moments but those moments don't last long enough for him to fall in love" Scott gives you a weird feeling as he didn't want you and Isaac to be together  
"Not to ruin your moment but what I've been told Stiles's moment with Y/N didn't last that long either" Isaac joins the conversation  
"And it didn't, not nearly long enough to fall in love with other" you say and lean against Isaac and give him a kiss


	13. I'm guessing she is Scotty's sister

You had finally arrived to the reunion after awkward car ride. Now not only you had to worry about the wedding but also your brother trying to sabotage it. Not that you had enough on your plate.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Boyd and Erica" Isaac left the car as soon as it stopped without even a kiss. 

"Nice choice, leaves as soon as he can" Scott comments, you rolled your eyes  
"He has had to deal with his father, who clearly didn't want him because he used to beat the crap out of him over the smallest thing. He doesn't need you to tell him that he is not good enough or that he is not wanted here. I want him here and in general. I love him and he loves me, and we are getting married, no matter how keen you are with the idea of your best friend being with your sister. It has been clear for four years who I should be with, maybe you should catch up" you say to Scott  
"It all just got complicated when we left this place" Scott says and looks around  
"I know bro, it is all your fault that your life went crap. You should have never agreed to date Lydia, or to cheat. That's when it all started" you state to him  
"But still, I hate to tell you this but if you marry Isaac, your life will never as good as it would be with Stiles"  
"Or maybe it will be greater then it would be with Stiles, because we love each other. We are in love with each other. I'm in love with him, so it is nothing like it was with Stiles, I only loved him as a brother but with Isaac, it's different. I love him as a whole, not just a rock for the people that I love" you say to Scott but hear someone else's breathing behind you fastening  
"Congratulation, when's the wedding?" Stiles asks with a bitter smile  
"the 14th of January, in a month" you answer to your ex-boyfriend  
"That's... soon" you can see that he couldn't think of anything nice to say about it  
"We were hoping you'd come but we got the understanding that it is somewhat out of question" you say  
"I'd love to come -" he was struggling with his words "- I'm happy for you, and coach. If I'm not wrong he was quite hoping you two would find each other"  
"That's actually why we came. To invite coach too" you say biting your lips together  
"To tell him that he was right all along?" Stiles asks trying to fake a smile, but it is very clear that he is holding so much pain behind his eyes  
"Honestly, we are hoping that he will be the one to marry us" you say, it kills you to see Stiles hurt, he is almost a brother to you and every single word you could say will feel as it they were breaking his bones, one-by-one

After a while of silence you say "I should probably go find him, got to find coach" you say with an awkward smile and leave but you can hear a little from their conversation behind you  
"you weren't wrong... I guess I lost my chance, huh" Stiles says sadly  
"I guess so, I've been trying to talk her out of it, you know how stubborn she is" Scott says  
"I remember..." Stiles started but you couldn't hear the rest.

When you reached the gym you couldn't find Isaac at first but you did notice a familiar face among others, Mason. You run to hug him. At first he doesn't recognize you but after a while he whispers to your ear "Why are you here?"  
"As a date -" you notice a dark tall guy standing next to him. It's Danny "-I see you two are still dating"  
"We were kinda separated during college years but now we are better than ever" Mason states  
"You probably don't remember me. I'm Y/N, Scott's sister" you offer a hand for a shake  
"Danny -" he accepts your shake and asks "- did Scott bring his sister as a date?"  
"No... I'm with Isaac" speak of the devil. Isaac walks behind you and places his hands on your hips  
"Bragging again?" he asks and gives you a kiss your cheek  
"Always" you answer him and kiss his lips  
"Sorry, I have to take my fiancée now" he says, takes you to his arms and carries you  
"You know what we need to do later right?" you whisper to his ear  
"Absolutely" he answers  
"Let's say it on a count of three" you suggest

"one, two, three" you count

At the same time:  
"Find Derek" Isaac says  
"Go have sex in coaches office" you say

"I like yours better -" he says "- but after this" he puts lets you down in front of a group made out of five people. You recognize three of them; Lydia, Derek and Boyd, but you assume the blond girl is Erica.

"Is this the one? She is pretty" blond girl says  
"Thanks?" you say, how are you suppose to react when a stranger who knows stories about you compliments you?  
"You don't look like Scott much" she says  
"I hope you mean that as a good thing" you say awkwardly  
"Of course, not that there is anything wrong with that, but I always liked Stiles better" she added, you turn your gaze to Lydia, bu t the man from next to her takes a step towards you  
"Peter Hale" he takes your hand and kisses it  
"Who knew, old wolfs have some manners" you comment on him, you've hears that he is very manipulative and evil in general  
"That we do, sweetheart" he says and looks at you with his smoldering look  
"You really are as handsome and charming as they say" you say and move part of your hair behind your ear  
"So I keep hearing" he says, not even blinking anymore. Now is your turn to take one step closer.  
You place your hand on his bicep and whisper to his ear "Sadly, it all goes to waste when you see under the surface". You step back next to Isaac.  
"You shouldn't judge someone based on what you have heard of them" he says to you  
"Does that mean that you didn't try to kill my mother, or that you didn't bite my brother and turn him into a murderous half wolf or steal his girl" during the last portion of the sentence you turn to look at Lydia  
"I'm guessing she is Scotty's sister"  
"Yes" Derek says and slowly but surely Peter and Lydia flee from the scene

"Did you ask him yet?" you ask from Isaac  
"I did, he said yes" Isaac answered  
"I'd say, make sure he doesn't drink that too much at the bachelor party but you already took care of it" you go and hug Derek, he hugs you back even though he is not that into human contacts  
"You are welcome" Derek accepts your thank you  
"You did make me better, in every way so I couldn't think of anyone better to be my bestman" Isaac says and grabs your shoulder. You didn't want to let go of Derek's muscular body.  
"Do you have a date?" you ask him  
"I won't have a date..." he looks at the ground  
"That's the spirit. Any gender preferences?" you ask  
"Y/N!" Isaac puts his hand on your mouth and walks you out

In the hall you ask "coach's office?"  
"Oh yeah" he says and wraps his hand around you

You walk into coach's office but before doing anything you see a lonely-looking man sitting alone in his chair

"Hi coach" Isaac says with his arm on your shoulder. Cupcake turns around and his jaw drops  
"Coach? Are you okay?" you ask with a slight smile on your lips  
"Of course I'm okay... are you two like a thing now?" he answers and keeps nodding his head  
"For four years now" Isaac answers him  
"Engaged, actually" you correct your fiancé and show him your ring  
"and we came here actually to invite you to our wedding. And maybe, if you decide to come, we were hoping that you could be the one to marry us too. -" you both look at him with hope in your eyes  
"- you saw it from the beginning that we should have been together, and tried to get us to see it too. And six years later we found each other and talked it through..." you turn to Isaac  
"and now, we are getting married on the 14th of January at Beacon Hills church hopefully by the man who told us our future 10 years ago but we were to naive to listen" Isaac continued your sentence  
"Wasn't 14 your number?" coach asks Isaac  
"That's why we chose that date" Isaac answers to coach. Coach looked so proud of himself and couldn't stop smiling  
"You know what, I will marry you two crazy kids, and before I do that; I'll give you a speech" coach said, you could already see him giving the speech from independence day-movie at the altar, but this was still the man that supported your relationship, even if it was only to make his team win, he still supported you.


	14. "Take it off" he says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Stiles has been your ride today, because Scott is not actually in a great mental state. So he has stopped the car in the parking lot of the school and decided to try helping with your vows, he walked you to the lacrosse field for inspiration.

The wedding day, 2pm:

"Okay Stiles. Now if you are trying to tell me something you are going to have to use your actual words"  
"Don't rush me, I'm doing the best I can, with the limited time I have"  
"Your mumbling is actually the thing that is taking most of time you have, just saying... -" you say and Stiles looks at you with 'you are dead'-eyes "-sorry" you say, without really meaning it, because you were not sorry and trying to delay his whatever speech he had for you, was not something you wanted to hear right now. You were in rush anyways and he has had a month to come and speak with you but he hasn't so your wedding day wasn't really the ideal time to do it.

"I just wanted to say that you look beautiful -" his puppy dog-eyes and a small smile, "- and that I shouldn't have bailed on you back then... and never called you back and..." after 'and' he had lost his words, it went back to mumbling

"I didn't get that. Could you repeat the part about mumbling"  
"That is not my point here" he was pressing the sides of his head as if they would have helped him talk, or remember what he had to say  
"I'm in a really big rush, I'm getting married in less than two hours and I still have to get ready, so can this wait for at least that?" you asked because you couldn't just say to him that you don't want to hear what he has to say, not that it would even make any difference  
You could see Stiles's frustration in his eyes and his eyes practically screamed 'NO!' but his mouth said nothing, so you turned around and started walking away util he screamed "Don't marry him!"  
"Stiles..."  
"He is not the one who you should be with, he is not the one who has been waiting for you to come back to him for a decade, he is not the one..." He stopped when he realized what he had just said, he just stopped and walked away

"Isaac, I know you are listening and just wanted you to know that I'm not backing out, because I love you" you said and looked at the line between the woods and the field. You see Derek walking your way and you start to talk to him  
"I just don't know about that, I get that every wedding has wild cards but this one, it just hurts to even think about. I mean, when I was 14 that was literally my daydream, I used to dream about being with Stiles but it all just started to fade after I met Isaac. I used to think that it was because I always wanted something that I couldn't have, and when I get the thing I want, I just let it go. My mom said that it was just because I have never had something I want to hold onto forever but they say that if you fall in love twice, pick the second one because if you truly love someone you hadn't fallen for the second time."  
Derek had reached you by the time you had stopped talking and he gave you a hug "Isaac wasn't there, but I can deliver your message"  
"Thank you -" thank you, "-so what's the deal with you and Erica?"  
"You are starting with that again?"  
"Yes, I'm starting with that again. And I'm cold..." you start to whine  
"Next time and old fling starts to confess his love to you bring your own jacket" he says and readjusts his leather jacket  
"I'll keep talking about Erica if you won't give it" you threaten  
"Fine, just shut up then" he says and takes off his jacket. You put on his leather jacket and keep talking "she is still pretty hot which means she'll have very preserving genetics"  
"Take it off" he says and flashes his wolfy-eyes  
"No, I'm keeping it. Besides, did you really think that wolfy-eyes would scare me. I'm sleeping with a werewolf, in fact I'm marrying one, in what point would those scare me? Is it weird that the wolf-eyes turn me on nowdays, I mean Isaac flashes them everytime we have sex" you belittle him  
"Take it off, you promised" he says with a typical I'll kill you look on his face  
"I already told you I'm keeping it, it could be your wedding present for me" you say and readjust the jacket  
"I want it back, now" he pouts  
"You are not getting it back, and Stiles was my ride" you say and put his arm around you.  
"Ride costs you one leather jacket" he tries to get his coat back  
"I'll tell you a story about a lonely omega who was stupid enough to give his jacket to a troubled girl and his followers, who may or may not be getting married"

He gave you a ride back home, but you had to shut up for it...


	15. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd write something about Stiles for change.
> 
> And sorry about the shortness of this

Almost 9 years ago:

You and Stiles had been good until Christmas, when he kissed you under the mistletoe that he placed at the entrance of your room. Fully knowing that almost not one of people to enter your room ever used the door. They (Melissa and Scott) either knocked or shouted you to get downstairs and the rest of your friends used the window, actually only ones to use the door were Stiles and Mason. This was also the Christmas that Stiles and Noah spent with you and he and Melissa announced their relationship to you all. Scott knew that through being able to smell their scents on each other. Thankfully you and Stiles were friends and smelled like one-another regularly.

At this point you had been dating for six months, but others had known of two. It was the beginning of his senior year, and he seemed happier than ever. Scott had been overly curious about your relationship so you two had been practicing to keep your heartbeats on the normal level at all times.

"Are you cold?" he asks you  
"A little" you said and snuggled closer to him, but he pushed you away for a while and went to get you his plaid shirt from his bag  
"Here" he said and handed you his plaid shirt  
"It'll get dirty" you said  
"As long as you are warm" he says and goes laying on the ground. You lower yourself to lay next to him

You had walked to the middle of the field. It was the middle of the night and the stars were sparkling  
"Can we just stay like this forever?" Stiles asked as you were laying next to him on the lacrosse field. It was after his game and he was all sweaty and dirty.  
"You really need a shower" you comment his sweaty after game 'glow'  
"Shut up, you like it" he says  
"And I hate myself for it" you place head on top of his chest  
"Good" he says and lifts his head somewhat to kiss you, you kiss him back and you are just laying there for next half an hour, you would have been there longer but you heard the thunder and saw the rain clouds fill the starry night sky .

Just as your were about to get up, off the ground Stiles grabs your hand and stops you. He gets up and says "I love you", looking deep in your eyes.  
"I love you too" you confess and start to smile just as the rain starts to fall on your faces. He places his lips on yours and kisses you deeply with love that you shared.

The rain started to get worse and all Stiles could say was "I'm getting my shower now". You rolled your eyes and smiled for that goofball that was yours.  
"Well... I'm getting wet" you whined  
"Just because I'm getting clean?" he asked and laughed at you  
"You know what I mean, idiot" you said and playfully punched his arm  
"What was that for?" he said as he laughed at you and laced his fingers with yours  
"Shut up" you said playfully and looked at your hands, tangled together  
"I meant that 'I love you' " he said and kept his eyes on yours  
"So did I" you reply to him and kiss him. He doesn't keep his balance, so you fall back on the ground. You didn't even care about the coldness and the rain drops on your skin, the heat of your bodies kept you warm while you started to take off his jersey and he took off his shirt you were wearing and unzipped your dress. You exposed your bodies to one-another and he wanted to make sure that you were okay "I don't want to be forcing you to anything" he said.  
"You aren't forcing me to do anything I don't want to do" you whispered to his ear and kissed him

That exact night you shared your first times together as physical beings. Under the rainy night sky.  
You did catch the flu but it was worth it, you were with someone you loved and who loved you, but you'd never admit it to anyone, even if it meant that you had to lie for the rest of your life and you never forget the skill of balancing your heart rate.


	16. looking is not touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in real time

You are thinking of Stiles and what he had said earlier, of course Derek was still with you to make sure 'nothing happens', for example you falling down the stairs after getting ready and having a bloody dress at the wedding, or you dying before the ceremony

You are looking at yourself in the mirror and seeing what would be more sexier for tonight, "Derek?" you asked him to come to your room, and he rushed up the stairs to see what's wrong. You are wearing lacy black babydoll sleepwear. He immediately stops after opening the door and after seeing you like that, he starts t look everywhere else but at you  
"What do you think?" you ask  
"That is very... tight" he says and keeps his gaze anywhere else  
"I mean honestly Derek, do you think that he'll like it?"  
"Of course he will, it's on you" he says. You walk up to him and grab his face. "You can look, looking is not touching" you say and he turns his eyes on your body  
"Nice figure" he says as he examines your body but suddenly stops at your eyes  
"Thank you -" you accept his compliment and look into his eyes  
"- I know he is pretty much the only family you have, and even though he is your family you are not losing him... Can you keep a secret?" you ask him, knowing that he can but does he want to is the actual question  
"I can keep a secret" he answers  
"I am terrified. I don't understand how am I suppose to do this? Be with someone until 'death do you apart'... I do want to be with him and if you are not there I'm all he's got and what if I'm not what he wants or he suddenly doesn't love me anymore?" You bury your face in Derek's chest and start to cry. He wrapped his muscular arms around you and says "Honestly... I have no idea how people do that. I've been alone for 16 years, sometimes all you need is just someone to be there for you, that is usually most of the time but there will be times when you want to be alone or get sick of each other. In those times, you need to remember that he has been in love with you for almost a decade, since the first time he laid eyes on you, and I believe that he will be until his last heart beat.". You had no idea Derek could actually be that sweet, and this means that you have his blessing  
"Do you really think so?" you ask with tears in your eyes  
"I do" he says and kisses your forehead

You step back and wipe your tears off your face, try to re-play the steps before that little scene.

"But the outfit. Your thoughts?" you ask him and spin a couple of times  
"How trashy can my answer be?" he asks with a little smirk  
"As trashy as you want" you respond to his smirk with a smirk and a wink  
"If you came into my room wearing that, I'd rip it off you with my teeth and do you in a heart beat" he says without even a blink of and eye  
"Just what I was going for" you say with a smile and start to put on your wedding dress  
"You are still wearing that dress? I thought we established that you are wearing that -" he points at the sexy babydoll outfit you have under "- the rest of the night"  
You smile and roll your eyes "Help me with this... -" you say and hold your dress up so that he can button it up  
"- and, if I will say this, only because technically you are still under oath. If you came into my room in the middle of the night, I'd do you too." You can see him smiling via the mirror you are standing in front of  
"You are still Isaac's wife at that moment" he says, but he hasn't stopped smiling  
"And you are his alpha. There is something sexy about that word, you know, leader"  
"Your brother's an true alpha" he says  
"For me, Scott is still the same loser kid he was back then, and I can say it because I'm his sister and he'd say it right back at me, and the 'true alpha' phrase isn't sexy it means that you've earned it. Not that you took it, it is missing the thrill" you say and look at Derek through the mirror  
"The killing part, it is not so great" he says and looks into your eyes via mirror  
"I know, but it really tests a person. Who is strong enough to live with it, and can re-assemble themselves after it" you say and wrap his arms around you. He places his head on top of yours  
"It isn't easy" he says sadly  
"Life isn't easy. Besides, Peter did kill your sister, and many others so you did do all of us a big favor" you try to cheer him up  
"Lydia brought him back"  
"She is a bitch, I'm sure we both can agree" you comment and he chuckles  
"Yes we can" he finishes helping you with the dress

"I do kinda feel like I'm not being honest" you say looking at your dress  
"You have something else on your mind?" he looks concerned  
"Seriously? It's a white dress. The color of pure and innocence and most of all virtue. Even the god knows that I'm not suppose to be wearing it" you joke a little but still know that every joke is at least half true  
"You are going to do great" he says and kisses your cheek


	17. "your team sucked"

4pm, Wedding day, church of Beacon Hills:

Derek drove you to the church, Isaac's request. Making sure nothing happens.

You were at the lobby of the church and Derek was about to go stand next to Isaac, but you stopped him. "Can you ask Noah to come and walk me up there?" you ask Derek  
"Sure" he says. It doesn't take long until you see the biggest smile on sheriff Stilinski's face when he comes to you

"Are you sure, you want me?" he asks  
"You have been more of a father figure to me during these last 10 than my own dad was during the 15 he had the chance. So yes, I am sure"  
"Let's get going, I have a wolf to scare" he says happily

The church was beautiful. At the end of every bench row, there was a black and white rosette, the isle was covered in white rose pedals and behind the altar, was big flower covered arch. 

Allison had done such a great job decorating. She was never a big supporter of your relationship but you both were her friends and she was still your best girl friend. Of course Allison had Erica to help her decorate, there is no way she had gotten all of this done in one day.

When you had reached the step before the altar, Isaac walked up to you and Noah. "Take care of my little girl, and don't you forget; I have wolfsbane bullets in my guns" Noah said and showed Isaac the gun he held in the inside pocket of his jacket  
"I'll be good" he says and walks you up

At the altar, neither you or Isaac listened to coach, since you two were too focused on each other, smiling and making faces to each other, seeing if coach noticed. By the time of " Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." You both started to look around the room. You saw Stiles in the back corner next to Scott. Neither of them said anything but even without werewolf senses, you could feel Stiles' pain from across the room  
"Is he fine?" Isaac asked Scott silently  
"He will be" Scott answered to him with a whisper

\---------------------------------------------

After the ceremony, you all went to your wedding hall. It was this big beautiful storage building at the edge of town, it had been renovated into a party location that you could rent for your own purposes.

Everyone was having fun and dancing, but you were waiting for the rest of the guests arrive. Including Scott and Stiles and Mason, but he showed up without Danny to your party, they had broken up the night before, because of they felt the need to make things official after 9 years but they just couldn't agree on the details, the one they should be with for the rest of their lives.

Soon it was time for coaches speech, which he insisted on. Him marrying you went actually well, he didn't screw up any words or anything. You owed Isaac twenty bucks. But the real wonder was that Scott didn't try to stop it.

"I know you all who know me, are expecting me to give a speech about 4th of July, but I am not. The speech I am going to give, is something that I wrote myself, so if you have any criticism, I don't care.-"  
You started to look around the wedding hall, but Stiles was nowhere to be seen, neither was Scott, although Liam and Isaac were hanging on to every word coach said as if their lives depended on it, old ways die hard. You had realized it was a mistake inviting Stiles to your wedding, you should have listened to Scott about it but now it was too late. All that you can do about it now was just let it go. 

"So here it goes. The first time I saw that lovely girl...Woman was at the first lacrosse game of the season 10 years ago. She was just a freshman but he came to my claiming that she knew how to help the team but I didn't believe her, because what she suggested was so idiotic that even I knew it wouldn't work but she didn't listen to me. She went to talk to this player on the bench, he was sitting alone waiting for me to give him a permission to get back on the field, which I never gave to him-" he glances at Isaac and smiles.  
Isaac smiles back at him and turns to you "I love you Y/N Lahey", "I love you too" you answer and give him a kiss.

"-but she walked up to him and told him that 'you are losing' and it seemed to have brighten up his day, not what you'd expect to happen when a strange girl comes judging your team. His reaction wasn't surprised, it was just that 'I know' as if he'd hear that everyday. -" audience laughs a little, "your team sucked" you can hear Mason screaming from his seat, everyone started to laugh harder but stopped after seeing coach's face

"- 'get up!' she said loudly, now he was surprised, 'get up" she repeated and grabbed his collar, she said something and that son of a bitch did it. First he scored, then he scored enough for us to get even with the other team, and then he scored and we won. To this day I don't know what she said to him after that collar, but it really woke something in me that I didn't know had been inside of me, as long as I can remember. It was hope. Hope that things would get better and eventually they did. Thanks to those two right there. I'm married and I have three kids of my own and a beautiful wife. If it hadn't been that girl, telling me that a short dress and high heels can get you anywhere in life, and without those words of wisdon from that girl I hadn't met Jessica and had two beautiful children Y/N after her, this middle kid, but who cares about those and Liam, after someone I had grown to like through these years. -"  
You could see how Liam's day had finally became, like he was worth something. Until coach continues "- Neeson, Liam Neeson. I have seen Taken those movies, at least 5 times -"  
Liam started to look coach as if he was fed up with everything, he started to growl but Derek gave him a quick 'don't' glance. He stopped immediately.

"- Liam Neeson aside, I tried to get these two kids understand that they were perfect for each other until Lahey, the best player to ever play in my team graduated -" Liam had the shade of a firetruck on his face "- but through those couple of years they dated others and it killed me, slowly. I even tried to get this little girlish boy to date him, I felt so bad for the kid. I don't know what happened to that girly boy, maybe he died... -" Derek had taken Liam to sit on his lap, to make sure he won't attack coach, you couldn't help but laugh "Isaac, look" you whispered to your husband and he took a picture of them  
"- But I knew these two would pull their shit together. It was the night of their reunion, I was drinking in my office. Waiting to be devastated, because I knew that they would just make me feel old and pull some tricks on me. Never even in my wildest dreams could I had imagined those two to walk into my office and asked me to marry them. I was surprised they knew I was there, I didn't make any sound" he wondered, yet all the other guests knew what you were going to do in there  
"-I felt the responsibility to join them together, since I was the one who believed in them, when no one else did"

Guests started to clap ad you could see Scott walk into through the door, he looked worried and you went to see what was going on. All Scott said to you back was "Stiles..."


	18. "But it's Stiles"

Everyone in the hall went silent, all you could hear was just the stereo playing Teenage dream.

"What?" you asked your brother, looking into his slightly puffy eyes.  
"After the ceremony, he said he went to get some air. He wanted to be alone, so I let him go. It was understandable since, you know... -" he lowered his gaze to his feet. The sweat pearls were visible on his forehead. His breathing was unusually fast. Your brother has been doing really well on his self-control until now but the thought of losing Stiles when he was still not over losing Lydia was too much. He was starting to turn but Derek stepped in and sank his claws on Scott's arm.  
"Remember, pain is what keeps you human" Derek took his claws out of his arm and Scott calmed down, slightly  
"Stiles was going to visit her mother's grave, but there was an empty grave on the way. He had been drinking last night and hadn't reached sobriety yet. He wanted to go alone, I let him. He didn't notice the grave and tripped in. At the bottom of the grave was a rock and he hit his head pretty bad. At the moment he is in a hospital, the doctors said that the predictions were not good." Scott said calmly, but tears were dripping from his eyes  
"We need to stop this party, right now" you said quickly. Isaac put his hand on your shoulder as he supported your decision but his face said something else

"Y/N? Can we talk for a minute" he asked and dragged you to a bathroom and opened the taps, "it's our wedding, like right now" he started to talk to you as you did't know what it meant  
"I am very aware of that. It is still my friend in a hospital"  
"It is still our day"  
"But it's Stiles"  
"'It's Stiles'? your argument is 'it's Stiles'?" Isaac seemed hurt by your words  
"What else can I say? Stiles is still my friend" you tried to get that through your spouse's thick skull  
"Seriously? Your friend? You haven't spoken to him in 4 years. He left you in the pub, all alone. Not even a word after that. How long was it before the so called 'conference' before you talked" Isaac sounded protective but also kind of a douche bag right now  
"I can't really say..." you said, you had lost your will to fight with him  
"That's because you are not friends. Friends are there for you, you can trust them and they support you. Not like Stiles, or Scott"  
"Their lives have not been easy either, I get that you have issues with trusting people after what you dad did..." Isaac cut off your sentence in the middle  
"I'm the one of us who has trust issues? I'm still waiting for you to learn what trust is!" he raised his voice, and Scott, Derek and Liam rushed to the door  
"You okay?" Derek asked  
"Fine" Isaac answered  
"You are not the one we were asking" Scott said and opened the door  
"We are great" you said and walked out of the bathroom

"Why does this feel like we are just repeating the past?" Isaac asked Derek and punched a wall. He sat down against the tile wall. Derek closed the door and sat next to him  
"What do mean?" Derek asked  
"After the game, which coach talked about. There was this party on the beach, I was suppose to meet her there, when I found her we walked the waterline and she got worried about Stiles. I didn't want to seem like the jealous type and not let her go, so we went to look for him. Eventually we found Stiles but she went to talk to him. After a while she apologized to me and when I turned my head they kissed. Later she left with him." Isaac told Derek  
"I don't think that's gonna happen this time" Derek said and rubbed Isaac's arm  
"She wants to shut this party to go see Stiles, it really feels repetitive"  
"I don't think that last time Stiles told her not to marry you, and she keeping a speech quoting Johnny Depp" Derek tried to comfort Isaac  
"Which quote? 'I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt'?" Isaac tried to joke a little  
"If you fall in love twice, choose the second one" Derek said  
"Really?" Isaac seemed to have some hope again  
"Then she stole my leather jacket" Derek tried to cheer up Isaac  
"You are not getting it back, just warning you. I still haven't gotten mine, it's been a decade" Isaac chuckled, for a moment everything was alright, but Isaac had to start to think "love two people? She never told me she was in love with Stiles"  
"He used to be her daydream but it started to fade after she met you. He was something she wanted because she knew she couldn't have him. When she got him she lost interest" Derek managed to get him back on his feet, and he gathered Sheriff Stilinski, Derek and Liam with him to get to the hospital to see his wife and their close one


	19. the two kids fighting on the back seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one being super short, but I'll make it up in the later :)

The car ride began normally until Liam started to explain Stiles's condition and what happened to him. Sheriff got pissed an worried since no-one told him until now. Liam's way of explaining was lacking information and just all around bitter since he ended with "nobody was this concerned, or even cared when I fell in a hole"  
"Nobody cares about that, now less than ever" Derek said from the front seat.  
"They should, even Stiles didn't care about it and he was there when it happened" Liam kept complaining  
"That is because you are supernatural and you heal quickly" Sheriff joined in, "my son is in very critical state at the hospital at the moment, if you could shut up i would probably help Isaac concentrate in driving faster" Sheriff had had a few strong ones under his belt and wasn't in a mood for an argument  
"I'm just saying that everyone has been ignoring my problems for so long that it would be nice to get some recognition" Liam bitched  
"My son is lying in a hospital at this exact moment, I don't care about your problems!" Stilinski's voice was so loud it hurt Liam's ears and he started to whine.  
"I'm trying to get there as fast as I can, just stop the fighting" Isaac turned his head to scream at the two kids fighting on the back seat

"Is that Lydia?" Stilinski's attention transferred from Isaac to a redhead crossing the road without any regards of her surroundings  
"Isaac, watch out!" Liam yelled and Derek tried to grab the steering wheel and turn it so you wouldn't hit the young lady, but Isaac was driving too fast, because of Sheriff's request and Derek grabbing the wheel made the car do wave moment as it drove forward. They hit Lydia, it making the windshield crack and weaken it but the trying not to hit her movement caused the car to drive off the road into the woods and strong 2 ft tall tree stump that impaling Lydia and Isaac's chests.

Derek was the first to regain consciousness, but he was too shocked to do anything as he watched his first successful beta die and he couldn't do anything to save him. The next one was Liam, he called an ambulance, yet he couldn't speak having the help trace the call and finding them. It was a miracle for the sheriff survive but the two werewolves surviving without a scratch was considered a even bigger wonder in the medical professionals opinion.


	20. for at least until he was fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be going OTT with dog/wolf puns in this series, sorry :)

You weren't yet allowed to go visit Stiles. He was in the ER, you were waiting for him outside, on the seat closest to it. From time to time you could hear steps walking past the you but none of them could make you lift your gaze from the piece of paper, it was his bestman's speech you had found in Derek's leather jacket's hidden pocket.

"I remember the time I met Isaac, he was this lonely kid I met at the grave yard. It was clear that he was lonely and just all around alone. When I found him, he wanted to join my... I guess you could call it a pack. It wasn't long before his dad passed. He came to me after it and for a while, all we had was each other like brothers. Two others joined us for a while but they found something better, for some time there we had a real family. Then it was just me and him again. Two lone wolves, I was all he had until he found a girl who he started to like, who had had some of the same losses he has. Losses we all three shared. Today he married her and in a way, our little pack got one member bigger"

"Y/N" Derek said as he stood before you, and kneeled down  
"I can't believe you actually wrote a speech. You hate being in the spotlight" you said and hugged the Sourwolf in front of you. He hugged you back but he wasn't smiling, it really wasn't a surprise but he had teared up. "There is no need to cry over it" you joked and smiled  
"I'm so sorry" Derek said, sitting next to you and putting his arm around you  
"Did something go wrong in there?" you asked and turned your face to the ER  
"No... everything is fine there" Derek said. He couldn't gather himself to tell you what happened on the way there. He broke crying against your shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he repeated. You could see Liam walking towards you, his face was a puffy but he wasn't crying  
"Why is he crying?" you asked Liam, as you looked at the Hale crying against your shoulder  
"We were driving here, you see we had to tell Stilinski about Stiles and he needed a ride here, we got in the car. Me, Derek, Isaac and the Sheriff..." you cut Liam off in the middle of sentence  
"Is Noah okay?" you started to worry about your step-dad  
"He is fine.. but as we were driving here, from the edge of town. We came a cross Lydia. You know that as a banshee she predicts death..." Liam tried to ease into the highlight of the story  
"They find the bodies, I know" you were getting suspicious, are they about to confess murdering your brother's ex-girlfriend. It wouldn't be so bad, you thought  
"Noah and I were fighting on the backseat, Isaac turned to tell us to shut up and Lydia was crossing the road. All of a sudden Sheriff screamed "Lydia", and Derek tried to direct the car so we wouldn't hit her at the same time Isaac was. It all just happened so fast, without even realizing it we were at the ditch, and a small tree stump had pierced Lydia and Isaac" Liam's voice started to crack  
"So you are saying that Lydia is dead? Isaac heals... where is he? Is he still mad about Stiles?" you asked as tears came rushing to your eyes  
"The tree stump was small, but it was also strong and tall. It went all the way through" Liam said as tear rolled down his cheek  
"Derek has survived a metal bar going through him" you rambled  
"Derek was an alpha then... and the metal bar didn't poke his heart..." the tears that had pooled in your eyes overflowed and started pouring out of them, "on the bright side you weren't the one having to witness your first beta die right in front of your eyes, as you sit next to him, seeing the life leaving his body. Just so you know, it looks like that" Liam tried to cheer you up as he points at Derek  
"We need to get him home" you said with your cracking voice. You tried to block every thought of Isaac coming to your head for Derek's sake. You couldn't watch this big strong wolf cry, watching him being pissed is not the same thing as watching him break down before your eyes.

You and Liam drove him home, walked him up to his bed. Scott called Liam to clean up the wedding hall, and you stayed with Derek. You watched him tried to cheer him up but every attempt were for nothing. You even tried making pancakes but he wasn't hungry. Eventually the crying did stop, mainly because he fell asleep and so did you.

Derek did wake up in the middle of the night and when you woke up, he was just staring some spot in the sealing, just the emptiness  
"I couldn't save him" he said as he stared at the spot, tears running down from the corners of his eyes, "I tried but I couldn't... I couldn't save the last family I had left, I've spent so long trying to protect him for what, a tree stump strike... I have nothing left" he sobbed  
"You still have me, I know I'm not the greatest to have around but it's still something" you turned to him, trying to fight the urge to fall apart crying next to him but then he wouldn't get to grieve, he'd be just taking care of you. You wiped some of the tears off hi face and tried to make him smile, "At least Lydia is gone" you really tried to make it sound good but the response you got was not what you hoped  
"I almost forgot. I do have family left, my psychotic uncle, who will most likely come to avenge Lydia to me and Liam, maybe Stilinski if he is feeling like it, since we were in the car that killed her and the driver is dead" he was hurtful when he has lost people

You stayed with Derek at his loft for at least until he was fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is legit 6 am here and I am crying and writing fanfic... sorry for the misspellings


	21. something worth fighting for

_"Another nightmare?" Derek asked as he tried to wipe the tears off your cheeks_  
_"It's nothing" you smiled at him and gave him a loving kiss._  
_He pulled you closer and looking deeply in your eyes "don't lie to me, I'm worried about you. I don't think we should have any secrets"_  
_"We don't. I'm an open book" you said as your fingers laced through his hair and giggled_  
_After a moment of thinking, he opened his mouth, his eyes lost the loving look and said "you didn't deserve him. Instead of letting him be himself, finding someone who would care about him, be worthy of him. You took that opportunity away from him and killed him."_  
_"Dad died because of you. You couldn't forgive him, so he thought he had nothing left to lose. Of course he had my support in everything he did, since he tried to fix himself up. We all know you were his favorite." Scott said bitterly from the couch, where he sat next to Lydia. She was staring at you with his judgy green eyes_  
_"You always hated me, because Stiles loved me more than you. He never stopped loving me, not even when he was with you. I already got your brother. You should think of it this way; if Stiles never wakes up, I have both of them" she said as she kissed your brother's neck_  
_"Dad called you the day before school started. You didn't answer him but I did. He just wanted to know if you could give him another chance as a father, he would have quit his job then and there, but you didn't answer. He never quit, so he died because of you" Scott confronted you_  
_"And think of all the lives that will be taken, because of your husband killing my sweetheart." Peter mentioned glancing Lydia and Scott on the couch_  
_"Imagine him, the psychotic killer and the true alpha, avenging my death... who knows, I might have Stiles keeping me company, real soon. I do already have Isaac" Lydia said indifferently as she smiled with an evil smirk_  
_Someone knocked on the door and Derek went to open, it was Stiles. "You ruined my life" his eyes were cold, not soft and loving as usual. "you made me love you. You got me to fall for you, and you left me..."_  
_"You told me, you wanted to look for more after your night with Ethan. It didn't feel right to limit your options" you tried to cut in but it wasn't as successful as you hoped_  
_"Limit my options? I wanted you, I needed you and you left me, and for what. Isaac?" Stiles raged, and Derek let him. He stood behind him quietly_  
_"I loved him" your eyes filled with tears_  
_"I loved you. I still do," he said with a loving smile. "But where has it gotten me. I'm dying in a hospital. I'm dying in a hospital because of you. You couldn't admit you still loved me, and married Isaac. People die around here because of you; your dad, Lydia, Isaac and me!" the tenderness of his voice had been replaced with something almost dark and demonic_  
_"He was too good for you. It was obvious after the after-game-party." he took the leather jacket off the rack and stroke it, "jackets are sacred. Our armors. They smell like the people who wore them. On the field, when you are fighting, it can't have anyone's scent on it. You could get distracted because someone else's scent. You might think that it is sweet and it reminds the other of something worth fighting for." he lifted his gaze up to your eyes, "it doesn't. It shows weakness. It shows the opponent that there is something, someone, that means so much to you that they could hurt it would crush you. It was clear from the beginning you didn't deserve him. Instead of letting him go, you took him and you killed him."_  
_You were shaking as you watched people around you, how you wrecked them and tears in your eyes overflowed and all you could hear was coach saying "until death do you part"_

You woke up in a cold sweat on Derek's arms, tears streaming down your face  
"Was it a bad dream?" he asked you tiredly  
"No, I just remembered something" you lied to him  
"I can hear that you are lying" Derek said  
"Don't listen to my heartbeat, I hate it when you do that" you punched his stomach playfully with your elbow  
"This may be hard for you to believe, I wasn't listening your heartbeat. It's just... you smell like you are afraid" he whispered. You could feel your heart skipping a beat and for some reason you started to hold your breath  
"I'm not afraid. I'm fine." you said and rubbed your eyes so that the tears wouldn't show and turned to him  
"If fine, you mean full of crap. Then yes, you're fine" he said with a dead look in his eyes  
"I'll wash up" you said wittily and got up the bed. You went to dress up and to put on your shoes and slammed the loft door.  
Derek ran after you but you were fast. You had already reached the woods and found a peaceful stump to sit on.

He hesitated walking up to you. He was looking at you crying from the distance, you felt his presence but didn't care. You sat there and looked at the sun reaching the ground and the leaves forestall it. It was almost as someone could bring so much light in to the world but there are people preventing it from happening.  
"Stop lurking around the trees" you said to Derek  
"I'm just making sure that you are alright" he walked towards you. On every step, you felt more and more annoyed with people worrying about you. Yet, you helped him regardless of his willingness, you really couldn't escape from him now.  
"You don't need to. I've gotten through it" you said but not letting him see your face.  
He knew you hadn't gotten over it. He saw you every night trying to get through it by blocking the thoughts but in you couldn't stop your dreams. For some time now, you had been waking up in the middle of the night after seeing one nightmare on repeat  
"You don't think I wouldn't have noticed you not dealing with it?" Derek asked you as he sat next to you before you on the ground  
"This is how I deal with my problems" you say and look around the woods  
"It's not dealing with it. That is ignoring the problem until it goes away" Derek rolled his eyes  
"Stiles taught me that, when I was younger" you laugh a little but then you remembered he is in the hospital and stint  
"This won't go away. Neither will I" Derek said and put his hand on your knee  
"Fine." you said and took a deep breath, "if I deal with it, it means that there is something to deal with and that means it's really happening, and that is something I haven't prepared for." you break down crying. Derek gets up quickly and catches you  
"I got you, sweetheart" he said as you sobbed against his chest, "we should get you home" he took of his jacket and put it on your shoulders. "Isaac said that you have a thing with jackets" he joked  
"I did..." you said and started to think of your dream, "now, it just feels like the scent that it leaves... it's just a distraction" you start to take it off but Derek stops you  
"I don't mind your scent on that" he smiles and carries drives you back to your mom's


	22. Stiles and you had sex

The next morning, you woke up in your own bed. Looking at your old posters, as you laid on your old bed. It felt like the first day of high school was yesterday and everything was possible. The sun was shining through your peach colored curtains, making a line between your bed and the rest of the room. It felt peaceful, until our mind caught up to the present day. You laid in your bed alone, the bed you last laid with the man you loved. The time your biggest problem was to get Derek's blessing after everything.

You had two options; whether you stayed in your bed for the whole day, or you could try to get something done today, and as much fun as the laying in bed for the day does sound, you got up and got dressed up.

"Oh my god!" you gasped as you opened the door. The more the door opened, the more the big bad Sourwolf fell backwards on your feet. He seemed to have stayed to look over you after he brought you back at your house. "Derek" you kicked him, "Derek" again.  
Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at you from the floor, "did you sleep well?" he yawned  
"Better than in a long time...", you raised an eyebrow "do I want to know, why are you sleeping against my door?"  
"I wanted to see that you were alright" he smiled. It still looked weird when he smiled. The big bad Derek Hale smiling, it will probably never add up  
"I am, as soon as we'll get some food. I'm starving" you released a slight laugh  
"Melissa did say that she didn't have any food for today, but we can order in if you want... my treat" his smile had transformed into a smirk

After you had finished your breakfast, you suggested that you and Derek would go look through Scott's yearbook. You laughed at his yearbook since pretty much every picture that included Erica, Boyd, Scott or Isaac was completely ruined by their light reflecting eyes, yet there were few pictures that had survived, few pictures where they had closed their eyes. In between page fell one picture. In that picture they had the whole pack, packs actually. Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Derek, Boyd, Erica, Allison, even you were insisted in it, but since you were accepted so was Lydia and Peter. Erica stood behind you, so did Peter and Lydia was on Peter's back, next to Allison, Scott standing next to Peter, secretly holding his hand on Lydia's shoulder and Boyd and Isaac standing on Erica's sides. The picture was something Erica demanded to be taken, with full on knowing that it wouldn't work, but it had some sentimental value for her so they did it anyway. It still brought smiles on everyone's faces when it was seen.

"I want to show you something" you said to Derek and brought him up to your old room. You pulled out the old box of your sentimental-crap and took out Isaac's coat. "I'm pretty sure, you should have it" you handed the jacket to him  
"I can't take this" Derek handed it back to you, "he always loved that you had it. It was somewhat of a reminder that he has a shot with you. He could come and ask for it back if he needed an excuse to talk to you or he just remembered that his dream girl had his armor." Derek started going through your box and lifted a plaid shirt, "so, you don't steal just jackets" he chuckled  
"Anything to see them shirtless" you joked. "Honestly, that one is from Stiles" you confessed  
"I'm assuming it is a reminder of something" he said suggestively  
"First real boyfriend, first time, first 'I love you'" you said as a tear fell down your cheek, but you wiped it away before he could see it.  
"Stiles and you had sex?" his expression was hard to read, it was almost as he was grossed out but still somehow proud  
"For real" you tried to hold back the obviousness in your tone but failed miserably  
"It's just weird to imagine Stiles, sealing the deal..." he started but you didn't let him finish  
"Lets just say this. A lacrosse field during rain... not a pleasant place to lose your virginity. I mean it was great and all, but the cold rain, the mud getting everywhere and finding mud somewhere you thought it never even touched... was not great" you giggled  
"Muddy lacrosse field? It seems pretty obvious not to try that one" he witted  
"Hold on," you pointed your finger at him and started to smile and hold back laughter "did you just say 'weird to imagine Stiles sealing the deal'? Did you really just try to imagine it?" you couldn't hold it back anymore. You laughed like a little kid, leaning forwards and rocking your upper body that you fell into Derek's lap  
"It's great to see you laugh and smile. Really smile, not the fake smiles you put up for everyone. It has been painful to watch for few months" he said looking into your eyes and holding your hand  
For a brief moment, it was just you and him in the whole universe but after realizing what had happened you both flinched and just tried to have an awkward chat about the weather. It was a relief when Noah parked his car to the driveway when he came home for lunch, although there was nothing to eat, it did still break the tension between you and Derek.

By the time Noah got to the door, you both stood up like you were little kids hiding something, looking innocent.  
"You guys want to grab something to eat?" Noah asked. You and Derek exchanged looks and agreed to go with him, not wanting to spend any moment alone in the awkwardness.

It was the old police car. Derek was put behind the metal net, where they keep the criminals. You called the shotgun almost the second Noah said he had the police car.  
"It does bring back memories, seeing you, Hale back there. Behind the bars" Noah chuckled  
"Being falsely accused of murder of my sister must have been fun for you" Derek's face looked normal again. No smile, no emotions, nothing. Strangely he looked more appealing that way  
"Scott and Stiles had a convincing case built up, with the body buried in your yard" Noah looked at Derek through the rear view mirror  
"Have you heard from Stiles?" you asked. Nobody had told you anything since you had rather stayed at Derek's loft than at your mom's  
"He is okay at the moment. Scott visits him as often as he can, he is so worried and making sure Stiles is not in any kind of pain" the Sheriff released a small smile. "I hate seeing him like that, helpless and silent. Complete opposite of him, makes it even worse"  
"I can't even imagine" you gently pet his hand  
"Enough about being sad, have you heard from the apartment?" Noah asked.  
You could feel Derek's eyes staring at the back of your neck. You hadn't told him yet about your intentions of selling your and Isaac's place and moving back to Beacon Hills  
"Not yet. I had already forgotten about that" you said awkwardly as you played with your fingers.


	23. A very appealing possibility

You ate and Noah dropped you ad Derek off at your mom's. During the meal you could feel Derek's questioning glances which, which you ignored. Sometimes you wished o be a werewolf so you could smell, feel and see better, the better survival abilities were a huge plus too, but there were moments you were happy to be just a human; like now. As a werewolf you could smell either the disappointment, sadness or the pain that was flowing around Derek. For someone who was never really happy, disappointing him was even worse than seeing him in pain around the time of misery.

"Moving to Beacon Hills, huh?" Derek asked you on Melissa's front porch as you waved the Sheriff goodbye  
"It is a possibility. A very appealing possibility" you answered the scary wolf next to you  
"Were you going to tell me?" he asked and stopped waving as he turned to you  
"When I was sure that it was the right choice" you said still waving.  
Derek took your hand, he was sick of waving. He turned you to face him and sat down, so did you. It seemed strange to have his at the same level as your crotch while he spoke to you. "Why back here?" he asked, still holding your hand  
"Feels like home" you responded but not looking up, your gaze was locked on your hands  
"The same reason why I did come back here" you could hear the half-smile on his lips. It was strange how much his voice changed as he smiled, it had some joy in it. The joy that was missing most of the time when he spoke to others  
"I thought you came back to find Laura's killer" you witted a bit  
"I left for a while actually. After Stiles was taken over by the nogitsune" he stopped stroking your fingers. Your gaze rose  
"You came back here? You could have found 'home' somewhere else" you covered his hands with yours  
"I tried but it was never the same" he looked impatient, you covering his hands seemed to drive him crazy, his hands were shaking. Someone was caring for him, besides himself.  
"You know I'm doing this on purpose, right" you looked at your hands and smirked, he nodded and what looked like a forced smile. "Get over it, I'm not going anywhere. Any day now, you'll be begging me to go back to New York and guess what, I'm staying here. I'll be driving you insane even on your deathbed and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it"  
"I assume nothing less..." he chuckled but kept talking, "It's just that, you holding my hands isn't he part that drives me crazy." he stopped at that and released himself. Without saying a thing, he walked up to his car and drove off. Just as Stiles did when you last spoke to him.

Maybe he forgot something, or he just... I have no idea, you screamed in your mind but you walked inside slamming the door after you.

Later you texted Scott to see if he knew: "what's wrong with Derek?"  
S: "Dunno, have you asked him?"  
Y: "He seemed weird and left without a word"  
S: "Maybe he got sick of you. Wouldn't be the 1st 1"  
Y: "Or maybe you could check up on him to see if he is fine"  
S: "Getting drunk and sharing about our problems like cave men?"  
Y: "Like wolf-men. I'm just worried about him"  
S: "As worried about him as you are of Stiles?"  
Y: "I'm 'not allowed, family only'"  
S: "Legally you are family, Noah and mom are married. Idiot."  
Y: "I know, I wasn't allowed for some weird request. Idiot."  
S: "Well, you are the one whose fault it is by marrying his enemy"  
You didn't know how to answer that anymore, so you did't. Without any information whether he was going to see his former temporary-alpha. Not long after that Melissa came home. She was happy you were still 'home'. She ran to hug you and was just happy that you hadn't left yet

"Noah called, he'll be home late" she went to change upstairs. She gave you a fast hug before she went up.  
"What else did he say?!" you held up the conversation by raising your voice  
"You moving here and selling your place in NYC!" she responded  
"You already knew about that!" you rolled your eyes, she couldn't see it but you made it obvious in your tone  
"But I didn't know that you hadn't told about it to your boyfriend" she smiled her evil smile as she ran downstairs in her slippers and sweatpants. You glanced her seriously-look. "Too soon?" she asked  
"Too soon from my newlywed-husband's death?" you glanced at her, "yes" you rolled your eyes again. This time she saw it  
"You've just spent so much time at his place. It raises questions" she came up to you, trying to be comforting  
"About me dating the person for who Isaac was everything? We are not dating. We are just being there for each other" it had been 8 years for a reason that you hadn't seen your mom. They say that family is all that matters when things are tough, but your 'family' never felt like a real family. Melissa knew how to comfort Scott but when it came to you, she was clueless  
"I'm sorry. You are never here, and I miss you" she hugged you. 'Another fail' you thought to yourself, her hugs didn't fell nearly as protective as Derek's or Isaac's, but neither did anyone else's.  
"Is that why I'm not allowed to go see Stiles?" you asked few minutes later, still her arms around you  
"Might be. Scott told the faculty that Stiles had previously, before the accident requested your visiting rights to be removed" she subbed circles to your back, you leaned against her shoulder. "I know this can't be easy for you, but are you going to stay?" she asked and feared she almost ruining the moment  
"I'm staying" you smiled your little smile against her shoulder. She let out breath and chuckled of relieve

Your moment was ruined by a text you got from Scott, "stay away from my friends!"


	24. somehow you broke Lydia's spell and got him

When Melissa was doe with being a 'good mother' you left to go see Scott. What was up with that text? you asked yourself. His friends love me, you thought. You borrowed Melissa's car since yours was still in the shop after the accident, not that you wanted to drive that anyways, your wedding day traumatized you from using your car again.

At Scott's you saw a car parked at the front you hadn't seen before. Lady friend or something else, you wondered. You didn't care about that though, you barged in anyways.

"Scott! Get your ass here!" you screamed at the door  
"Little Scotty isn't here, sweetheart" answered you from the living room. He had a drink in his hand, looked almost like whiskey, it didn't make sense for him to have the drink since werewolves can't get drunk but you didn't say anything about it  
"Do you know when he will be back?" you asked the psychotic werewolf  
"I don't." He said rudely and took a sip of his drink. "I don't mind either if you stay" he said and patted the chair next to his  
"I promised Scott I'd stay away from his friends" you said and were about to walk through the door when you heard him starting to weep. You turned to look at him, he was leaning against his fist, facing the floor. You gave up and sat next to him.  
He got up and poured you a drink, "what was it like for you?" he asked  
"What was what like?" you answered his question with a question  
"Losing someone you loved" he stirred his drink  
"Haven't really had time to think about it" you took a sip of your drink and almost chocked on it. It was way stronger than you had assumed  
"Haven't had time to think about it?" he repeated your words with a great amount of disbelief in his voice, "I can't believe you thought I'd buy that" he wiped the fake tears off his cheeks  
"I wasn't lying. I have been taking care of your nephew, making sure he deals with things and won't go cold" you looked at him his blue eyes but you couldn't see either sadness or happiness  
"Like you?" he chuckled. "How is my nephew, the great Sourwolf of Beacon Hills. Still trying to form him a new family to replace his old one?" Peter asked with a witty tone but what you gathered from the question was 'is he forming troops against him'  
"Not that I know of" you answered shortly, "when is my brother coming?" you asked him  
"Any minute now. He did seem pissed when he left to see the Sourwolf" he poured the rest of the drink down his throat and filled his glass  
"You two seem awfully close" you mentioned out of content  
"Like you and Derek without the unresolved sexual tension" he put his drink down  
"It's not like that with him and me. I meant that the loss of someone you cared about brought you two together?" you were confused by his words  
"It's exactly like that, you two crazy kids should just, how did the kids say it, 'bang it out of your system'?" he sipped his drink.  
"Not that it would be any of your business but we have none of that... whatever you were implying" you tried to set him straight.  
"None if it? I find it hard to believe" as he said this, Scott walked through the door, "like I said, any minute now" he got up and left

"What's up Y/N?" Scott asked while putting his keys on the hook  
"Stay away from my friends?" you quoted his message  
"That's what I gathered from what Derek said" he said walking in the kitchen, you followed him  
"He was fine before, and then... he just left" you said and forced Scott to turn around  
"In case you haven't noticed, you drive people away. Or they die. Or better yet, they are in coma in the hospital" Scott turned back around, coldly.  
"You are my brother, you are suppose to be warm and welcoming... and complete opposite of this. You know, the true alpha kind?" you tried to somehow get through him but either Peter's company was rubbing onto him or he something is seriously wrong  
"Brother? Stiles is my brother and he is in coma. Lydia was my girlfriend, she is dead because your husband killed her" Scott listed, he had his claws sunken to his thigh, that he wouldn't turn  
"By law Stiles was my brother too" you tried to get some sympathy from him  
"He was nothing for you." he took a step back. "You don't know what family means nobody is left or just forgotten..."  
"I'm pretty sure that you are aiming for 'ohana'..." Scott gave you a look, "that is irrelevant"  
"That is something that has nothing to do with it" he rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly  
"That is the definition of irrelevant..." you stopped talking  
"Do you know what I loved about Lydia?" he asked, you weren't sure whether he wanted and answer or not, "you hated her. I had no risk of losing her for you. Like I did with Stiles, Allison, Isaac and even Derek! What are the odds that you can't handle me having my own friends?!" Scott raged  
"I had nothing to do with your and Allison breaking up" you tried to defend yourself  
"You did have something to do with us not getting back together."  
"I didn't, she was a hunter and you were her prey. I think it's clear why it didn't work out"  
"She was your friend. She didn't want it to be awkward if we broke up, for real"  
"No. She was my friend after you started to date and you were the one who wanted us to be friends"  
"Mom made me" he said and dug his claws deeper, "like she made me and Stiles to play with you when we were kids, because you never bothered to find real friends."  
"Nobody wanted to hang out with me"  
"Because you make people feel like they are less than they are, of course that was when you used to hand out with dad. After dad stopped wanting to talk to you it got different" he had gotten under your skin, "pretending to be helpless, alone, pushing them away just to get some attention, lonely; even though you like being alone all the time and in my opinion the best tactic to make friends ever. All around, tricking them into falling for you. I had Stiles, somehow you broke Lydia's spell and got him, and let him go. Then Isaac; he could have been something great, he was something special and he fell for you and became a middle school teacher, and died" he took his claws out of his thigh and put his hand on the counter and leaned against it. "I don't know how you did it, this has to be your greatest magic trick that you have ever pulled off. Derek freaking Hale, the man who lost everything, the man who gave up on everything after being screwed over so many times. I had so much respect for him, until today. How did you manage to get Isaac's father figure to fall for you. Can you please tell me? Because I can't wrap my head around it." He put his both hands on the table and pressed his forehead against them. "I wondered why you left after high school. You didn't come back. Then I figured it out. I was free, free of you. Not having to bail you out of trouble, not having to see Stiles worry about you, not having to share everything. I enjoyed it, and when mom told me that you were staying here, my first thought was 'why? why would she do it? what have I done to deserve it?'. You have cost me so much, my friends, my best friend, my father, the love of my life, actually my life; you cost me all that. I never even wanted you, but you showed up and ruined everything. This time I can say this, with so much pleasure in my heart, get out" he said calmly  
"Scott, we should talk..." you tried to put your hand on his shoulder  
"GET OUT!" he screamed and you left


	25. you should know better than to do that

You were on your way to your mom's but you needed to talk to someone about the information you had learnt from Scott. With your limited number of friends you had in this town, it got hard. Your mom, Noah, Scott and especially Derek were out of question, Liam still disliked you for some reason, Mason had gone through break up and most likely is not in town anymore. Stiles is in coma... All that was left was either Allison or not even your friend Peter. You had no idea where Allison lived but she was still a better choice than going even close to Peter.

Chris might know. You had been at his house when you were younger. At their apartment you had been a couple of times before they moved back to the old house. Allison didn't live in Beacon Hills anymore when it happened but you knew her dad still lived there. It could be awkward to just show up there without contacting first but you didn't have a number. So you went to buy an expensive bottle of wine first and went to visit the Argents

You arrived at their house at the same time Chris was walking in. You rushed to the door.  
"Stop right there!" Chris took his gun from the holder and pointed it at you, after realizing that it's you he put it down. "Sorry Y/N, you should know better than to do that" he said  
"I have a lot on my mind" you answered  
"Get in here" he held his arms ready for a hug, you went to hug him. You hadn't seen him in a year or two, he came to NY for some hunter's meeting and stayed with you and Isaac. Allison had told you to keep an eye on him since he was getting back out there, dating-wise. "I'm so sorry about Isaac" he hugged you tighter, even lifted you up, "I'm glad you are alright though" he put you down  
"Found anyone?" you asked straight away  
"There is this one I have my eye on" his voice was a bit suggestive  
"Good, better snatch her before anyone else" you winked. He grabbed you for another hug. "Surprise, it's you" he lifted you up again. This had somehow became your inside joke, it started when Allison video called to check up if anything was okay and you pretended to be doing something on your sofa and almost kiss him but as a joke. Isaac was sitting in a corner just outside the frame, trying not to laugh, eventually failing, Allison's face was just too funny for him.  
"We should probably take a picture for Allison first that we found each other again" you laughed, he held you close to his face but let you down  
"What it could have been" he pretended to mesmerize  
"What it still could be" you laughed. "Do you know where I can find Allison?" you asked  
"She left this morning to a meeting in Nevada, why?" he asked, looking little worried  
"Just needed someone to talk to. Not anything serious, Scott hates me, questioning life choices and stuff" you said as it was just casual  
"Maybe I can help you" he pretended to load his gun. It did made you laugh  
"I don't know... let's see how Scott acts for a while first" you winked at him  
"I got some cake inside, if you want some" he suggested  
"It's like you don't even know me" you said and rushed to the dining room. Chris hated to eat in kitchen for some reason and in some time, you have learnt not to piss off the man with the gun, unless you are 100% sure you can talk your way out of it

'Christopher Argent, the hunter, was in the kitchen making tea. Could it get any better' you thought to yourself

He came to the dining room with a tray that had a teapot two mugs and plates and cake and cookies. "I've learnt by now to always keep cookies in the cabinets" he said as he placed the tray on the table  
"It only took you for a decade" you chuckled  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
"Besides Stiles being in the hospital, Scott hating me and Isaac dying? Turns out my brother is very overprotective of his friends" you answered pouring tea to your cup  
"I could have told you that myself" he commented  
"Could you have told me that he thinks I steal his friends, seduce them and drive them away from him?" you asked wittily  
"Do you?" he asked with a serious tone  
"If I do, not on purpose." you took a sip of your tea, it burned your tongue but you drank it anyway  
"What's the problem?" he asked, not seeing any issue with it  
"There are those people who don't deal well with losing people closest to them?" you didn't expect for him to answer but he did  
"Like you?"  
"I wasn't really asking but just so you know, I deal with losing people..." you put your imaginary shield on but he could see through it. What was it about him that you couldn't lie to him  
"You don't. You dwell in the past and repeat the same tricks all over again"  
"I don't do that..." you mumbled  
"pretending to be helpless, even though you are almost a genius. Pushing them away to see how much they care, saying you prefer to be alone when you are lonely" he corrected you but you corrected him  
"I don't pretend, if they ask I tell them, otherwise they can assume what they want. I like being alone, I'm not pretending"  
"You don't push them away just to see if they care. It has nothing to do with being left by your dad. Pushing Melissa and Scott away to avoid losing someone you care about? Pretending not to care"  
You hated when Chris knew what he was talking about but that was one of the only questions, if anyone else asked you'd deny it. He saw right through you, it was weird but he tried unlike Melissa or Scott.  
He continued "I did almost the same thing with my friends when I was younger. Instead of pushing them away to protect myself, I pushed them away too protect them. When Allison was friends with Scott I reminded her about that. Multiple times. I think it got through at the end"  
You listened every word coming out of his mouth. Noah might be the supporting father but Chris was the one you could open up to. "Scott thinks that I force people to fall in love with me, using those characteristics you just listed. " you confessed  
"You can't force people into loving you. Fear you? yes. Love you? No"  
"Blair Waldorf?" you looked at him with confusion in your eyes  
At first he avoided your question. "It was on TV once when I turned it on." he made up an excuse  
"And it was on because...?"  
"Gossip Girl marathon was on and I was alone..." he confessed and you giggled. "But it had a point, you can't force anyone to love you, if they fall for you it's their own fault" he knew how to comfort you, unlike your mom or brother or even Noah. "Love has killed more than any disease" he quoted at the end  
"Dude, you need to get laid." you rolled your eyes but couldn't resist "Rumpelstiltskin"  
"I like that show" he said  
"Robin dies" you spoiled him  
"Get out of my house" he took out his gun and pretended to be serious  
"Okay... What should I do about Derek, you didn't tell me?" you asked him  
"You and Kate's ex?" he was shocked  
"Scott told me. If I'm nervous he can smell it"  
"If you don't want to see him again, I don't suggest to do what Kate did. Don't burn his house down"  
"That would have been my first instinct to do" you rolled your eyes  
"Pretend to not know until he tells you is my advice" he tried to help you  
"We'll do" you said and cut a big piece of cake  
"Promise you won't tell Allison, okay?" he was about to gossip, you could feel it in your bones. "The reason Allison wasn't at the reunion... she is dating Jackson Whittemore"  
"Why would she date that overcompensating moron?" you asked with disgust on your tone  
"I have no idea. One night I just saw his Lamborghini parked in front of her house when I was suppose to visit her"  
"No more Porsche, huh" you laughed


	26. Maybe it's better for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing really important in this chapter, just information about her moving and explaining that

It was weeks before you heard from anyone. Scott was still pissed at you, tormenting his sister seemed to be the only outlet he had anymore. Melissa and Noah went on a trip to Northern Europe, they were fascinated about saunas and running naked into cold water after being heated in almost 100 degrees Celsius, besides they needed time apart from all the misery surrounding them. No news was heard from Stiles. Worrying about Stiles was one thing but at least you knew where he was; Derek had left Beacon Hills without a word after his discussion with Scott.

You were staying at the Argents, with Chris and his lady friend Natalie Martin, she wasn't so fond with you staying there, having your husband the one who killed her daughter but It did seem to cheer her up that Isaac didn't survive either. She had told you that any times.

You got an e-mail on the 7th of May:  
"Dear Mrs Lahey, we haven't received any confirmation concerning the apartment...." you turned off your phone. Reading the first sentence was already worth 4 punctual wounds with a sword. Moving to Beacon Hills was something you and Isaac had been talking about for so long and when it would have been the time, you'd be doing it all by yourself. You weren't ready for it. There is not a single time that any of what you've been through was okay. Coming back home, seeing Stiles, marrying Isaac, hanging out with Derek, seeing Scott, your biggest mistake was leaving NY. The more you thought about going back, the more you wanted to leave all that Beacon Hills drama behind, return to your old life, you couldn't. If you go back there, there is nothing and everything would remind you of Isaac. You'd have to find a new apartment, possibly a new job after being away for so long. To simplify it, you'd have to start all over. But if you'd stay, you need to be dealing with crap from all these people that used to be your friends.

The best option would be the third one: find a new place, new home, new people. You could find something even better than Beacon Hills, your recent family who don't really respect you and leave it all in the past. Including Stiles. Who you weren't allowed to go see. Who didn't want you to have visitation rights.

"Maybe it's better for everyone" you closed your bag and left towards something new.

You didn't find a place to settle down for a few years, just traveled around the world. You saw the Big Ben, Eiffel tower, Taj Mahal. You even visited the Abba museum, for some reason. You eventually stayed in San Francisco. You bought a three bedroom town house with a Golden Gate Bridge view. You turned the third bedroom into an office. You found a job. You kept your guards up when it came to dating, something you weren't ready for yet

You told Chris and sent a letter to Derek's loft to let someone know where you were. Chris was the only one to ever visit you, whenever he and Natalie needed some distance between them. For almost two people in their fifties they weren't mature when it came to relationships; Natalie nagging and complaining all the time, Chris hanging out with a 29 year-old woman who he ran to when he and her girlfriend had a fight was not any couple's dream. Derek either never got your letter or he chose to ignore you, still.

Stiles did wake up, Noah told you. Neither Scott or your mom ever mentioned it to you. She might still be pissed about you leaving without any notification, her having to hear it from Chris Argent might not be every mother's ideal way of finding out her daughter left again.

You did make a few friends, not that you would ever hang out with them outside work. Only once and it was the night before your 30th birthday, you went clubbing. It wasn't your scene but you didn't feel like staying in for the night.

At the club a young handsome man offered to buy you a drink but you declined and left home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one may be a little dull but I had to get out of that crappy situation this was, sorry :)


	27. I never really had a chance

It was the next morning, you had a day off since your boss was one of those superficial people who mourn every year for his own birthday and when a woman was turning 30 was tragic. Your were waiting for your friend to bring you back the necklace she borrowed from you but as usual, you had this feeling she'd be late or forgotten about it, just like what happened with your stapler which you tricked her into giving back.

You heard knocking on your front door, assuming it was your friend or Chris you didn't bother to change out of your pajama's aka shorts and "if it requires pants or a bra I'll stay home" tank top.  
But while opening the door, you came to realization that it wasn't Argent, or your friend. It was someone who made your eyes water by just standing there  
"Hi..." he said, seeing the joy in your eyes behind the tears and the growing smile  
"Hi" you answered shortly, afraid if you blink he'll disappear  
"I brought you something" he said, taking a wrapped box from above his suitcase and handing it to you. "Happy birthday" he graduated you  
"Not even a phone call for over three years and you show up at my door, with a suitcase" you look at him and his stuff  
"Well... I didn't really have a plan. It was kind of a spontaneous decision to come here..." he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet  
"In that case, come on in" you stepped back, letting him into your house  
He took a couple of steps in and looked around. Examined the place. "Nice place you got here"  
"You should have seen my apartment back in NYC, that was nice. This is a bit of and degradation" you corrected him  
"I never really had a chance to" he kept examining  
"You chose not to" corrected him again. 

The stubble on his face and the dark messy hair made him look that he hadn't been so good for some time. Not that he had before but this time he had a strange feel to him. He had just a t-shirt, jeans and a jacket.  
"Where are you staying?" you asked the almost bum-looking man before you  
"Like I said... A spontaneous decisions" he repeated  
"You have no idea where you are staying? Or what are you doing here?" you belittled him  
"Firstly no, secondly... I came to wish you happy birthday" he smiled at you. The smile you hadn't seen in so long it looked unnatural, not as it didn't belong but as it didn't show much  
"You have no game-plan, or a place to stay. Do you even have your wallet with you?" you asked him, knowing the answer but just making him feel worse  
He went through his pockets and the shock in his eyes was enough to make you laugh.  
"It's on Roscoe's hood" you managed to control yourself. "And I got a guest room upstairs, you only make 40 grand a year, you are not going to a hotel" you went back to just smiling  
He went to get his wallet but in the way he punched the air couple of times and jumped yelling "yes, yes, yes" as he made the punches.  
When he returned he was completely calm "where do I take this?" he picked up his suitcase  
"I'll show you" you took him to the room across the hall from yours. He couldn't stop examining your living spaces, this was almost a different universe for him. On his way to the guest room he stopped to look out of the window, "is that the Golden Gate Bridge?" he turned to you, "how much do you make in a year?"  
"More than 40 grand" you winked but didn't tell him. He rolled his eyes

At the evening you had caught up on pretty much everything but you had to ask him something that had bothered you for years. "Why wasn't I allowed to see you in the hospital?" you asked him as he drank the rest of his drink, which he almost spat out  
"Scott said you never bothered to show" he looked surprised  
"It was his special request to not allow you there" you quoted the best you could  
"She stayed with Derek, didn't even bother to come and see if you were fine" he quoted Scott  
"That's not what happened...", you corrected that statement "I stayed at Derek's because he witnessed someone who he loved, deeply, to die right before his eyes"  
"So nothing happened with the Sourwolf?" he winked and made growing sounds  
"Sourwolf and me are just friends..." you started to think for a moment, "I mean, we were. Until he left without a word... like you" you said and avoided eye contact  
"Funny, he didn't say anything about that" Stiles mentioned  
"Chris didn't tell you where I lived?" you were confused  
"Nope, it was Derek. He is actually the one who sent that present. I'm just the messenger" Stiles confessed. You went to get the gift from the corridor. You opened it. Derek had sent you the leather jacket you had 'stolen' from him on the field, the one he put on your shoulders when he took you home after your breakdown in the woods, the one you left back in Beacon Hills when he left  
He walked behind you to give you a hug in case you needed one. You did but there had been no real human interactions between you two in years and the conversations you had when you last saw each other couldn't even be counted as conversations, more like exchange of words for one another-

"I'm thirty, I should not be having any teenage drama with these people!" you mind was screaming


	28. "If I have everything, why do I still want you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long for me to continue this, I had no idea how to keep this going but yeah... here it is

6am, three months from we last left off:  
You traveled back to Beacon Hills for Melissa and Noah's 10th anniversary. Stiles had let you in with the secret dinner he and Scott had planned for them, although he most likely hadn't told Scott that he invited you since the last time you spoke to him, he was screaming at your face, kicking you out. Stiles's visits got regular once in two weeks, he came to 'check-up on you'. He had no reason to do that because you weren't in any danger, just living a regular supernatural-free life. But as a woman in your thirties it was 'risky to live alone', while your high school boyfriend made check ups...

Stiles insisted on driving you to Beacon Hills but you didn't agree to it. Based on your previous experiences, you knew better than to trust when someone promised to drive you home, especially if you live in another town. It really was an awkward 4th of July, you thought to yourself...  
From what you've gathered of Stiles's stories Melissa and Noah were better than ever, they had built a sauna in addition to Melissa's house. Scott had started seeing someone as well as Stiles. Derek had pulled his life together, it only took him for 20 years. Then again what Chris told you, Allison and Jackson are engaged.

The farther you drove to Beacon Hills the more feeling of home and being unwelcome slowly took over you. The judgement, phony 'I miss yous" from everyone in your family, or the people you were related to. I think I can handle a small 'family'-dinner for your mom's sake.

"I get it, I'll be there in time" you screamed at your phone as you were driving to Beacon Hills. You hadn't driven this road in so long, it was felt almost an unknown. The visits and Chris pick ups were really the only times you ever went back there in these days. But getting a fifty year old man who was technically in a high school relationship to cool off at your place, it wasn't a picnic.  
"The party starts at 6, make sure you're not late" Stiles sounded cranky and frustrated over the phone  
"Did your date not satisfy you or why are you so unhappy?" you asked him wittily  
"My date did satisfy me well, thanks for being... understanding? It's just that today we are agreed to make things official but it's- a work in progress..." he sounded like he was hesitating  
"I'll be there in a couple of hours, do I go straight at Melissa's or do I come to you?" you asked  
"Actually, about that... Is there a possibility that you could do neither? We are working here over some details and you are kind of my gift to them. It would be rude for you to get there before me" his voice started to irritate you the more he spoke  
"You are kidding, right? Because if you weren't kidding, I would be really mad at you for making me wake up at 4am to to drive at least 4 hours for a party, being surrounded by people who do not like me very much, at all! JUST SO YOU COULD TELL ME THAT I HAVE NO WHERE TO STAY FOR 8 HOURS?!" you screamed at Stiles through the phone  
"I'm not kidding, uhm, I am glad you are not mad at me. You sound mad, though..." he said shyly  
"I AM FREAKING MAD! I COULD HAVE SLEPT LAST NIGHT, INSTEAD OF HAVING TO DRIVE THERE!" you kept screaming  
"I offered to drive you" he tries to defend himself  
"Don't start with that, last time you drove me anywhere you abandoned me on a field without a word" you weren't screaming anymore but frustrated more than you should have  
"I'm starting to see a pattern here. If you want people to stop doing that, maybe you should work on that" he said, "but thanks for not being mad at me" he added quickly and hung up the phone

By the time you arrived to Beacon Hills, it was 8am. Too early to go visit Chris, too late to go to a bar, but just the right time to go get breakfast at a small diner, near the Sheriff's station. You ordered bacon and eggs and coffee and went to sit at the back corner table. One by one, the deputies walked in, leaving the night shift. The only one you recognize is Jordan Parrish, the hellhound. You try silently lure him into talking to you by whispering his name, over and over again. Who would have known it worked  
He walked up to you "do I know you? I could swear I just heard you call me" he asked and took a sip of his coffee  
"I don't think I did" you lied and looked at him from head to toe, "but I'm not saying no if you want to join me"  
He was flattered and sat with you, "you do look familiar, are you sure we haven't met?"  
"Parrish?" you looked at the name tag and pretended to be surprised. "Jordan Parrish? Hellhound?"  
"shh..." he looked carefully around, "what do you know about that?" he looked suspicious of you  
"I'm Scott McCall's sister, and the Sheriff's step-daughter. I'd say I know plenty but not enough" you flashed him a smile, while he breathed out of relieve  
"You are the one whose husband died just hours after the wedding, sorry about that" he placed his hand over yours  
"It's nothing really... It was years ago" you put on a fake smile. You never really dealt with that after all that happened, it always got delayed by something else and blocking the thoughts of Isaac's existence was the easiest way to get through the day  
"How long are you in town?" Parrish changing the subjects when he saw the fake smile  
"My plans were to get here early to surprise Noah and my mom for their anniversary but it is at six and after that I don't know. I don't know" you repeated the last part when you realized how truthful that was  
"Can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked  
"Okay, I'm good with that" you smiled at him for real this time but your smile faded away fast when you noticed a certain Hale walking on the street, into a store. "But I got to go, like right now. See you tomorrow" you said and kissed his cheek.

You ran quickly to your car and drove to the edge of town, at Derek's building. 'Why did I kiss him?' you hit yourself on the forehead in your car, hoping the attractive, green-eyed deputy didn't see it. You ran up the stairs, all the way to the loft door, assuming he still lived there and opened the loft door. Of course you had forgotten how many steps there actually was. Nobody was there, but you made yourself comfortable, something to drink, preventing dehydration and sat behind the desk to wait.  
As you looked around, you started to wonder and notice all the things that had changed. It almost looks like someone actually lives here, not just a place for sleeping and plotting anymore. The temptation was too much, you started going through drawers and bookshelves he had gotten. They were filled with photo's, normal books, not blueprints to banks or some places to attack, normal literature. At the bottom self he had a couple of photo albums too.  
You took one of them to the desk and opened it. Skipping through family photo's, Cora, Talia, Laura, there was a few pictures of Peter too. Him and Paige on a prom night, laying on bed, doing homework and one where they played with Cora with dolls. You went to change the album for another when you heard keys from outside the door. You rushed back sit at the desk, slowly placing a package on the desk.

All the possible opening lines came to your mind, trying to be as casual as always:  
"If you keep decorating this loft, people might start to someone actually lives here"  
"You should change your locks once in a while, someone unwanted could break in with their old keys"  
"I like what you've done with the place, starting to look like someone isn't waiting to make a break for it"  
when in reality you wanted to scream at his face for sending Stiles for 'check-ups' if it really wasn't just an excuse for Stiles to see you.

As the door opened, you sat calmly behind the desk, looking at the photos of the pack. The photos were of course ruined because you couldn't really take pictures of werewolves when their eyes light up, but the attempts were appreciated.  
You went with "you should change your locks once in a while, someone unwanted could break in with their old keys"  
He dropped his grocery bags and keys on his way to the kitchen after hearing your voice echo around the place.  
"In case you didn't know, Stiles is not the most reliable person when it comes to secrets or deliveries. He left this at my place." You opened the package with the leather jacket. "I have no interest in keeping someone's stuff if they have no interest in seeing me, or talking to me, but send their old fling to bring a gift, which I wittingly left here. You are losing your touch Hale. Presents, decorating, keeping meaningful things where everyone can see them, some might even say, like a normal person."  
He hadn't moved in the whole time you were speaking, his jaw was open as he could say anything any second but he's eyes just stared at you widely  
"I guess I'll be on my way. Now that I've shown you how to deliver a message and a package, you should know how it goes. Bye Derek." 

You started to walk towards the door but just as you were opening the door, he rushed to stop you. He pinned you against it. Looking deeply into your eyes, breathing heavily the same air as you did.The feeling that you had all the time in the world started when he opened his mouth to say "this would never work- Scott was right, my life turns better when you are not part of it. I have now everything I could ever want."  
You listened every word he said carefully, not breaking the eye contact, still feeling his hands on yours made you feel like you were home. The familiarity, the loft, almost a family. All the things you missed about Beacon Hills were in this exact loft. Within those walls, on the bookshelf, in those pictures was the family that pushed you away, who you pushed away.  
"If I have everything, why do I still want you?" he said and pulled you in for a kiss. A kiss he had waited for so long, all these years. You didn't stop him, you took you so off guard that you just went with it.


	29. This time I won't leave you

You felt an arm shaking your shoulder, "Stiles is calling you". Derek's soothing voice made you even more sleepy than you already were, and you didn't feel like moving anywhere  
"Can you tell him I died and am sleeping with someone whose body resembles a body of a Greek god?" you asked burying your face in Derek's strong, muscular chest

He answered "she told be to say that she is asleep"  
"Well, we are sharing gifts and I can't really share mine if she is...- where ever you are!" Stiles scream could be heard over the phone  
"You forgot to tell him that I have seen the light, tell him I've met God and can't leave because he lets me sleep" you said, not understanding the distance from which the phone can catch a sound  
"Y/N, where are you?" you didn't answer, "I'll pick you up if you tell me where. This time I won't leave you" he tried desperately get you to answer  
"I'll... I'll drop her off. Are you at Scott's or Melissa's or somewhere else?" Derek asked. Based on the worry in Stiles's voice, he didn't know you were with Derek  
"The second one. Who...?" Derek hang up the phone before Stiles could finish his question

Derek was about to get up but you stopped him, climbing on top of him. "Where are you going?" you asked, staring in his green eyes  
"To get your clothes, you got to go" he ran his hands up your bare thighs to you butt and pulled you closer  
"This is not making me want to go anywhere" you whispered seductively to his ear and kissed a path from his ear to his mouth, your hands around his neck  
"I can come with you" he suggested, keeping his hands on your buttocks  
"Having a one person who likes my company there does add some positive thoughts about it, I just really don't want to go" you whined, slowly sliding your hands down his torso  
"I don't want you to go" he said putting your hands back around his neck, making you sigh. "Hold on" he got up, holding you and taking you upstairs  
"Did you do something to upstairs too? Please tell me you are kidnapping me so I can't leave" you were being hopeful for nothing. He took you to a nicely decorated room, with some of your favorite books on top of a dresser. "You have a guest room? Since when do you have guests?" you chuckled and put you down on the bed  
"Not a guest room" he said as he opened the closet. It was filled with your clothes, the ones you forgot/left here from the last time you were at the loft. "I was hoping it would be your room. It was just something I was working on back then, before all that... you finding a place and leaving" he threw you a summer-dress from the closet  
"If I don't remember wrong, it was you who left first" you put on the dress he had thrown at you and got up  
"I went to go visit Isaac's grave that day. I had some thing to say to him" Derek admitted, handing you a pair of high heels from the shoe rack  
You started to feel bad, not even once had you been there. To be completely honest, you hadn't ever been to your father's grave either, it might have had something to do with you hating his guts but, almost the same thing. You didn't hate Isaac, just the fact that you never made up with him before... everything  
Not saying anything back at the moment might have been the wisest choice because when Derek continued his speech, it went to somewhere deeper. "I went to see him, to confess something... I really don't know how to say this, or if this is really the place to say it. You are leaving soon anyways, no matter what I say. Uhm... I went to confess that I had fallen for his girl. I did actually drove past the house, from time to time but I never really gathered the courage to actually knock on the door to see you. When I did, you had left." he confessed. You couldn't stop looking at the broken, naked man standing in front of you, waiting for him to keep talking. Is this the part when you say you love him back or is he going to keep talking and tell you he got over it?

It took a while but he did speak "Of course Scott came over later, I thought it was you, hoped it was you. He sat me down on the couch, told me how having you as a part of my life would hold me back. How whenever someone shows kindness and vulnerability towards me, I tend to fall in love; brought up this ex-girlfriend of mine called Jennifer"  
"The crazy bitch who murdered people to gain power and used you as an information source, protector and a cover, but continue" you interrupted his speech to say that  
"Yeah, that one of my many failed relationships. He also mentioned how you are good with people, you knew the right words the person wants to hear, the ways to wrap them around your little finger, making them do your dirty work. How selfish you are and how you manipulate people to like you, because you have no real understanding on how human interactions work. And how if someone told this to you, you'd say bullshit and keep doing it"  
"I had no idea he hated me so much..." tears blurred your eyesight, you walked out to the bathroom, before he could see the tears. He most likely did listen to your heartbeat every second of it, explaining why he spoke slowly, smelling your mood, the sadness when he mentioned Isaac, the guilt you still felt about it and the unresolved feelings you had about everything.

"This is not really the time to lock yourself in the bathroom" Derek knocked on the door  
"It's also not the time, for any deep conversations. It's time to celebrate my mother; who pretty much has disconnected me out of her life, my stepfather; whose son was in coma because of me, my brother; the perfect one, who clearly hates my guts, like I did with my father; whom I never got the chance of reconnecting with, whose death is pinned on me almost every single night, my stepbrother; who.... who is the only one who wants me there, for me to fix my relationships with my family..." you sighed, noticing how Stiles is even trying. Even after you had given up. You hated when Derek made you always feel like a child, who couldn't keep any secrets from him, forcing you to tell him every single thing, without saying a word  
"We should probably get going then, don't you think?" Derek waited outside the door, fully dressed in jeans, a collared shirt and a leather jacket

You wiped the tears off your face, put on a smile and opened the door. "I hate it when you do that, forcing me to tell all my secrets like a freaking five year old" you mumbled  
"I didn't even say a word" Derek defended himself  
"That's the worst part" you pushed your hair back, behind your ear  
"I'm starting to rethink that outfit, is black too sad to wear on your parents anniversary party?" he pointed out the dress he had thrown you  
"I like you better without your clothes on. Besides, I'm grieving, I could be sleeping, with, next to, on top of and on the arms of Derek Hale. Instead of that I'm spending my day with people who hate me... before you say it, I'm trying to fix it" you added before he could say anything else

The car ride was peaceful and nice until one of you *cough* Derek *cough* opened his mouth  
"Your hear jumped when I said I went to visit Isaac's grave" he started, "it jumped again. Why haven't you?"  
"I'm pretty sure I've answered to that question before, the difference is the words you are using to ask it" you avoided making any eye contact. Talking about your feelings wasn't something you have ever enjoyed, and wasn't gonna start now  
"If you're referring to when you said dealing with it makes it real. This is real Y/N. Isaac is dead, so is your dad, and Lydia. You have got to move on, he is not coming back"  
"I know that, he is dead. I just hate saying goodbyes" you admitted to the big bad wolf. 'You should deal with your emotions', 'for once think about how you feel not others', Derek, I get it, you made fun of him inside you head  
"Stop insulting me in your head." he said and it made you panic slightly, is that a new wolf thing? mind reading... GREAT! "I just know you well enough, I don't actually know how to read minds" he commented, even mildly made fun of you. You leaned against the door, adding to the distance  
"You know I never went to my dad's funeral, mom and Scott hated me for it, that actually might be one of the reasons Scott hates me. That's the day Stiles and I really bonded for the first time." you look at your old driveway, the bushes at the front, the chipped paint on the side of the house from when Stiles and Scott wanted to egg a house on Halloween when they were kids but all the neighbors gave them candy, knowing that if those two would prank them, nothing good would come of it

"That makes sense actually" Derek starts but won't finish. Who do people do that? Finish your sentences people!  
"Please finish!" you got more and more impatient as you approached the house  
"We never had a funeral for Isaac. You never even mentioned it, not once. You refused to let him go, to go to his funeral because you still have so much to say to him. Same goes to your dad, you said you never had the chance to reconnect with him."   
"I didn't go to his funeral because he left me. That is totally different" you looked at the old house from the front seat of Derek's Camaro  
"So there isn't even the slightest possibility that it was because you never got the chance of hearing his side of the story, why he left, why he didn't stay, why this was the way it went?"  
"All you are doing is listing synonyms for those options" you rolled your eyes, noticing Stiles running towards the car. "Besides, Stiles told me why he left or what he thought was the reason. It was something in the lines of 'leaving me before I left him' just so you know" you stepped outside, Derek right after you

"No, no, no, no, no, you are to hours late" Stiles wept. "And c'mon anyone but that" he pointed at Derek. "Melissa is still mad at you for telling Derek about you leaving, and not her. Now you are showing up at her party with... that."  
"Like I just said. But really, if he is not going, I'm not going" you insisted. "She is already mad at me, how much worse can it get" you rolled your eyes. Those were the words you grew to regret during the next hours...


	30. I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the reader to end up with Stiles, stop reading at when the line cuts the chapter, otherwise ignore it.

The second you and Derek step through the door, everyone stops. Their heads turn to you, and Melissa's eyes widen and jaw drops, you seem to have that affect on people. The silence is overwhelming. This wasn't just a small family gathering, the ones you recognized there was Jordan, Erica, Boyd and even Peter  
"Happy anniversary!" Stiles announces as he stood on a chair, trying to cheer up everyone, and yet again failing, "I guess not..." he climbs down. Stiles walked you up to Melissa, leaving Derek behind. Everyone started to talk again. The silence drained away slowly but surely.

"I know you said that you didn't want any presents. I still got you this" Stiles pushed you in front of you mother. At first she looked you up and down, then out of nowhere she snaked her arms around and gave you a big hug, you weren't expecting this warm welcome  
"I missed you so much!" she started to tear up. You didn't really know how to act, this was uncharged territory, "don't ever leave us again" she whispered to your ear  
"I live in San Francisco mom, it's closer than New York" you said, ruining the moment  
"When did you get here?" she asked, unwrapping her arms  
"Around 8am, thanks to Stiles" you glanced at Stiles with a small amount of bitterness in your eyes  
"Why didn't you come straight here?" the happiness started to slowly fade away  
"It was something 'the present can't arrive before the person who is giving it arrives' " you said, still looking at Stiles  
"Where were you all day?" Melissa's brain had started to put some pieces together, watching Derek move closer behind you, just for protection.   
"At 8 I went to the diner, the one near the Sheriff's station. I was going to surprise Noah but I didn't want to ruin the surprise." you began but fully knowing that this wasn't the part Melissa was eager to hear.  
"How about then?" she asked. You could see how you were the one crushing her, even though it was the day to celebrate her  
"He is my friend, whether you like it or not... he is there for me" you admitted, breaking your mother's heart, at the party that was thrown to celebrate it's re-assembly  
"We are here for you too. I am for you, always been" she said, but leaving the always will  
"Don't you think we should... go through this another time? It's your party, it's arranged to make you and Noah happy" you rubbed Melissa's shoulder, hoping she would let the subject be  
She didn't, "If there is something you want to say, then say it. We are all adults here". Today was not the day to confront your mother, how she has always favorited Scott, leaving you always the second, judging your choices... not today  
"We should really get going now" you said, not realizing the word 'we'  
"We? As in you came with someone? While being my present, you brought a date?" Melissa raised her brow, making you regret even showing up  
"I brought someone who likes my company here, so that when you get distracted by Scott's success as a veterinarian, I wouldn't have to be alone" you explained your actions, something you should never do to your mother, make them feel like less of a mother  
"When I get distracted by Scott? Y/N, wouldn't do that. You both mean exactly the same amount to me" she tried, and you were ready to shoot her down immediately but didn't, it was her day  
"Sure. Happy anniversary" you wished her, leaving her behind once again  
"You are not doing that again Y/N, you can't do that, you are an adult, not a fifteen year old girl who refuses to say goodbye to her own father's funeral just to gain attention" Scott tried to play the hero in front of everyone, but you tried to let it slide, but tears came rushing to your eyes

"Scott, could we have a word?" Derek stepped in  
"No, everyone should know what she is like. I'd think you would be hurt too if you knew she never visited Isaac but not before she manipulated him to drive over Lydia" Scott raged, causing Derek to sink his claws in his arm  
"Scott, a word" Derek repeated but Peter cut in  
"Dear nephew, that is not the way to treat out little Scotty. He has suffered a great loss, the same as I" Derek gave an ignorant glance at his uncle and focused back to Scott. "Oh, you have grown cold when it comes to Isaac or is that just because you fell for your "son's" widow. Unlike you Derek, we didn't have anyone to share our grief with, no one to join our journey"  
"Shut up" Derek tried to silence his uncle  
"That is not polite, you could at least say please" Peter said and punched Derek, forcing him to fall on the floor. With Derek's claws still in Scott, he fell down as well.  
"Guys, guys... I know we have more than enough unpleasant encounters here but, could we just try to get along?" Stiles tried but he was pushed out of the way  
"Stiles, go after her" Derek said, getting up and releasing Scott

 

You were sitting at the steps near the driveway trying to block every sound out. Once again thankful for not being a werewolf.

Stiles sat next to you and began to speak. "Remember when we were kids, and we were at the high school. We were standing on the roof, after declared our love for the first time"  
"You mean when I insisted for you to come down and you made me come and get you" you chuckled  
"And I kept yelling 'she loves me' and 'i love you, Y/N McCall'" you cupped your cheek and turned your tear filled eyes on him. "I know this might come as a surprise but... never stopped." Stiles's brown eyes gazed into yours, making you want to stay in that moment forever, not any responsibilities, or having to pretend to be helpful or put together  
"I got up there but you still didn't get down" you playfully poked him with your elbow spoiling the moment  
"There is no way I would have gotten you up there otherwise" he laughed  
"I was almost hoping you'd fall so that I could say I told you so" you confessed  
"But I didn't. I still have that picture we took on the roof"  
"I still have your plaid shirt. It's in the box under my bed, upstairs" you pointed at the house  
"I know you didn't go to the funeral because you were selfish and unlike what you told me, you cared about him. Just thought I'd say that I don't think anyone believed Scott"   
"Why wasn't Malia there?" you ask about his girlfriend  
"We broke up... it had something to do with Peter liking Scott better"  
"So Malia switched from you to Scott? Degrade if you ask me"  
"Thanks, she never liked her dad and all of a sudden she changes dates when he asks her to. I guess I have a type" Stiles jokes  
"Not really" you said and messed up his hair. Winding up in a moment where it's just you and him, pulling each other closer

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ready to go?" Derek asked, grabbing you with him to his Camaro, the second after you had put on your seat belt, "I'm sorry"  
"Why are you apologizing?" you asked him. He has no reason to be sorry  
"I kicked your brother's ass at your mother and your stepfather's anniversary party"  
"Why did you do that?" you asked, knowing why he did it but he had to know that it was fine  
"For making the woman I have loved for years cry" he admitted, making you blush  
"Derek Hale loves me. Never thought I'd see the day" you giggled and let him suffer for a while before you'd say anything.

When you finally reached the loft, you said "I love you too" and kissed him


End file.
